WHEN THE WORLD HALTS
by Witezon
Summary: What happens when Hammond is missing, the Earth is in danger, and everything rests on O'neill.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS - Chapter 1 AUTHOR: WITEZON PARING: S/J friendship/romance RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up. SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders.  
  
"SGs-2 and 10, report!" Ordered the Commander of the SGC, as the teams came through the Stargate.  
  
Ferretti responded, "Sir, we didn't find anything. No signs of a fight, no signs of any injuries, or where they could have gone."  
  
When Ferretti finished, Major Westmore, Commander of SG-10, agreed, "Sir, we searched in a 5-mile radius and absolutely no sign of General Hammond or SGs-3 or 12."  
  
Staring at his team leaders, he nodded, "Get to the infirmary and cleaned up. I want a briefing in 30."  
  
They left after acknowledging his orders.  
  
Everyone in the Control Room looked up at him, waiting for this next order. They'd been doing that for the last twenty-four hours, ever since he'd been given command of the SGC. He knew they trusted him to pull a rabbit out of his hat, but damned if he knew how.  
  
"Colonel."  
  
Turning to the speaker, "Yeah, Davis?"  
  
"The President would like to speak with you, Sir."  
  
Nodding his head, he turned to Carter, "Major, recall all SG teams and activate the back-up teams for SG-3 and SG-12."  
  
"Yes, sir, recalling all SG teams and activating the back-up teams."  
  
He left as she began to implement his orders.  
  
Davis escorted him to Hammond's office, but before O'Neill went in, "Ask COL Quince to wait out here with you."  
  
He quickly walked over and picked up the phone, "Mr. President, this is Colonel O'Neill."  
  
A brief moment passed, "Yes, sir. Both SG-2 and SG-10 returned and they found nothing."  
  
He nodded, "Yes, sir. I suspect it was a trap to capture me, but got General Hammond instead."  
  
The President of the United States exhaled a long breath, "Colonel O'Neill, you're the most feared non-Go'ald person in the entire Universe. The Go'ald know it, and the Asguard use it, as do the Tok'ra."  
  
After a moment he continued, "Hell, we use it, and I'm going to continue to use it to protect Earth."  
  
A brief second passed, then O'Neill answered, "Yes, sir."  
  
Quietly the President asked, "Colonel, do you think that General Hammond and the teams are still alive?"  
  
Lowering his head, he sighed, "Some of them may be, sir, and if they are then they're being tortured for information. In regards of security, I've changed all the codes for this facility. Using a coding system of mine, rather than anything the General may know."  
  
The President continued, "I know that General Hammond is your friend, but if he's been compromised..."  
  
"Yes, sir, I understand."  
  
"Colonel, we're going to take the information from the Tok'ra as a serious threat against the Earth." He waited a moment, "Do you concur?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, "Yes, sir, I do. I think that Heru'ur will try to attack Earth. Getting the General, or me, was just the spearhead."  
  
"How much time do you think we have?'  
  
"Sir, based on what we know now, they should be here in one week. But that's subject to change, sir, on any new information."  
  
"Obviously keep me abreast of everything that you find out."  
  
The President's tone changed, becoming more serious and official tone, "Colonel, after discussions with the JCS, the Department of Defense, and our allies, you are hereby appointed as the Commander of Earth Forces. Specifically, US forces, but also British, Canadian, Australian, Japanese, and Russian. The Italian, French, German, Mexican, Korean, and Indian nations have designated some of their forces to be added if you need them."  
  
Another lifetime passed before he answered, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Colonel, in regard to the needs of your nation and your past service, you are hereby promoted to Brigadier General with the brevet rank of General."  
  
O'Neill caught his breath. 'Shit.' Again, giving the expected response, "Yes, sir."  
  
Another moment passed, "Alright then, General, what do you need?"  
  
'Goddamn it, I need for this not to be happening.' "Mr. President, I need the following units and for them to temporarily move to Peterson, and then into the Mountain. The Special Forces Group from Carson, one half of all of the Air Force Para-Rescue Teams, one brigade of SAS forces, ten SEAL teams, one Marine MEU, sir, and one each of Japan's engineering and medical brigades."  
  
After a thought, "Also, two each of the Canadian and Australian Ranger units, sir, and a Russian infantry unit. I'll need their Commanders here immediately."  
  
"Is that all, General?"  
  
O'Neill had several scenarios running through his mind, "Sir, if you would also have a back up for each of those units on standby alert, I'd appreciate it. I'm also going to start stripping out the NORAD staff to supplement in the SGC and takeover the entire mountain and the area surrounding it. We're going to need the space."  
  
He paused for a breath, then said, "Mr. President, I also recommend that we go to a DEFCON Two."  
  
Three seconds passed, then the President nodded at the Chief of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. "Done, General. We'll get ready to send in replacements for NORAD. Anything else?" O'Neill knew the President wanted something else. Hope.  
  
In a deadly voice, "Sir, we will do everything we can to protect Earth."  
  
After a moment, "Goddamn it, General. How the hell did we get here?"  
  
O'Neill's face turned into an expressionless mask, but his eyes burned with controlled violence, "We have a traitor, sir."  
  
"Find that son-a-bitch now, General." O'Neill could hear the furious breathing of his President.  
  
With a hard expression, "Yes, sir. " He had just the man for the job.  
  
A moment passed as O'Neill heard different orders being issued in the Oval Office then, "General, bring some subordinate officers into your office for authentication of my orders."  
  
Frowning, "Yes, sir. One moment, sir."  
  
He put the phone down on his desk and walked into the hallway. There stood COL Quince and Major Davis.  
  
"Colonel, come in. Major Davis, get Carter, Ferretti, Westmore and then get in here."  
  
Davis nodded and went to the Control Room. After a few moments, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come."  
  
Everyone entered. They looked at him with trepidation, but solidly behind him. O'Neill turned to the speaker phone. "Mr. President, Colonel Quince and Majors Carter, Davis, Ferretti, and Westmore are here."  
  
"Good. Colonel, Majors listen closely. Colonel O'Neill is hereby promoted to Brigadier General with a brevet rank of four-star General. Davis, see to it he's wearing the correct rank."  
  
Davis acknowledged that into the silence, as they continued to stare at him.  
  
The President continued, "General O'Neill, you and the SGC are the line between Earth and the Go'ald. You are weapons-free. You have the full authorization of the Office of the President to do whatever is necessary to ensure Earth's survival. Do you understand?"  
  
Everyone stared at O'Neill in stunned awe, then muted sympathy. The burden placed on his shoulders was huge and unimaginable. The entire Earth was his responsibility.  
  
"Yes, sir, I understand."  
  
O'Neill looked as expressionless as a rattlesnake and equally as dangerous. He looked over at his commanders, "Carter, contact the Tok'ra, the Asguard, and Bra'tac in the Land of Light. Also try the Tollan and the Nox. I want a meeting with them within 24-hours."  
  
Carter's eyes widened, "Yes, sir, General."  
  
"Also, Major Carter, you are now the Commander of SG-1."  
  
She nodded as she accepted the responsibility, "Yes, sir."  
  
Sympathy conveyed its way from O'Neill to Carter. He turned to look at Davis, "Major Davis, you are now in-charge of the day-to-day logistical and administrative functions of the SGC."  
  
He nodded, he expected it, and knew that it would actually be one of the hardest jobs there was.  
  
O'Neill turned to Ferretti, "Major Ferretti, since Major Carter is now in command of SG-1, you are the Commander of the all SG-teams."  
  
Carter turned to him surprise as did Ferretti and Westmore. O'Neill shook his head, "I know that normally the Commander of SG-1 does this, but Carter is needed for her scientific background to handle other things."  
  
Turning to Col Quince, "Colonel, I would like you to be my 2IC."  
  
Quince, studied O'Neill as O'Neill studied him, then replied seriously, "Yes, sir. It will be an honor."  
  
Speaking up for the conference line, "Mr. President, is there anything else? Or may I contact you in two hours?"  
  
A moment, "No, General, I think that's it. I'll be expecting your call." With that he hung up.  
  
In the silence O'Neill watched everyone in the room, "Quince, Davis, sometime within the next 24-hours, we're gonna get several military groups, brigades, teams. From both the US and our allies. They're all gonna needs quarters. Get ready for them."  
  
Sitting down in Hammond's chair, now his, "Majors, dismissed. Davis, Col Quince will be out to give you more information about our guests."  
  
After they left, Quince gestured at a chair and O'Neill waved at him to sit.  
  
The two men sat in silence, one already deep in strategy planning, and the other pondering O'Neill. They were totally different men. O'Neill tall, handsome, 'distinguished' gray hair, disciplined, hard, sarcastic, and a natural leader; but with a dark humor that misleads anyone who tries to look past the exterior to the extraordinarily brilliant military mind. Whereas Quince was medium height, blonde, green-eyed, very handsome, but also extremely disciplined and a good leader. Unlike, O'Neill who hid his intelligence to use as a weapon, Quince didn't. Totally the opposite, but both leaders, and while they weren't close friends, they were friends and respected each other. Quince was one of the first to realize that O'Neill was brilliant, even when his own team weren't sure what they were seeing. Though he did think Teal'c knew and respected O'Neill's silence.  
  
He'd been watching O'Neill for about 3 months, trying to figure out why Hammond would choose this sarcastic, disrespectful man as his 2IC. Sure, O'Neill had the most time in grade, plus more command time than anyone else at the SGC, but still, why him? After those 3 months, Quince had realized what O'Neill was doing. He laughed silently along with O'Neill when others thought that they could bulldoze him or talk down to him and make him do things their way. They were never quite sure when everything exploded in their faces. He also used his supposed lower intelligence to make his team grow and move out of their scientific backgrounds into more rounded, thoughtful, and military minded, individuals. It was a style only someone supremely confident in their own abilities could use this effectively.  
  
O'Neill looked over at Quince, "Mark, we're gonna have a hell of a battle on our hands." Staring at him, "But I'm not giving up on finding Hammond or the SG Teams."  
  
He nodded after they exchanged a long look, "Yes, sir.  
  
Quince studied the CG of the newly formed Earth Forces, "Sir, I'm assuming that you want me to work with Davis on the meet and greet with our guests?"  
  
At O'Neill's smirking nod he continued, "Who are they?"  
  
O'Neill quickly told him, then added, "We're gonna need to quarter them here in the Mountain. In fact, I want to takeover everything within a 50- mile radius of the Mountain. We'll use that for field training."  
  
"What about the NID?"  
  
O'Neill lifted his head to stare hard at him, "What would you like to do with the NID?"  
  
Smirking, "Now that's an wide open question, sir, But can't we use them? If you're the Commander of Earth Forces (O'Neill grimaced at that title), then don't they belong to you?"  
  
Thinking about that, "Maybe. We could definitely use their technology and they've all got the required clearances. But can we trust them?"  
  
Exhaling, "Yeah, that's my thought, too, sir."  
  
A knock at the door, "Come."  
  
Major Davis walked in with a BDU jacket. "General, I hope you don't mind, but Major Carter and I went into your quarters got your uniform shirts to get the rank changed." Gesturing to the shirt in his hand, "The cleaners did this one up quickly for you, sir."  
  
Sighing and accepting the inevitable, O'Neill stood up and took off his shirt, handing it to Davis. Davis tucked it under his arm as he handed O'Neill his new shirt.  
  
Frowning, O'Neill turned to him and gestured at the rank, "Davis?"  
  
"Well, sir, you were brevetted to General and when that happens you wear that rank insignia."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Quince snorted.  
  
O'Neill glared at him, "Okay, gentlemen, go get the base ready. And, Colonel, I'll contact the NORAD Commander and let him know."  
  
Hiding a laugh, "Yes, sir, I'm sure he'll be very pleased."  
  
8-HOURS LATER - 0130 HOURS, O'NEILL'S QUARTERS  
  
Throughout the afternoon and the evening O'Neill had run between 'his' office, the briefing room, and the control room. Finally at 0130, he decided he was too tired to do anymore and went to his quarters.  
  
He closed the door behind him and tiredly leaned against it.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
Dropping his chin on his chest, he muttered, "Damn."  
  
Opening the door he found Carter there with her camping gear.  
  
Puzzled, "Carter?"  
  
With a self-conscious grin, she said, "Hi, sir. Can I come in? I've got no where to spend the night."  
  
Frowning, "And you want to spend it here? With me?" Contrary to his words he stepped back and let her in.  
  
"Thanks, sir."  
  
"Make yourself at home, Carter, but I get the shower first." That said he grabbed a t-shirt and sweat pants and went into his bathroom.  
  
Carter watched him for a minute, then began to set up her cot and put her things on his desk and chair. After 5 minutes he came back out and stared at her.  
  
Pointing at the shower with his head, "All yours, Carter. I'm going to bed. You can tell me why you're here if I'm still awake."  
  
Grinning at him, "Yes, sir."  
  
Another five minutes passed, then Carter came out in a tee and sweats. O'Neill had turned off the light by his bed, but had left the small desk light on for her.  
  
"Okay, Carter, talk to me. To say I'm surprised you're here is an understatement."  
  
The atmosphere momentarily tensed, but he quickly diffused it, "But, of course, I am the Commander of Earth Forces, who's going to say anything to me?"  
  
Smiling at him, "Well, General, maybe the President, the JCS, and my father, but other than that, no one."  
  
She sat down on her cot and slipped under the covers, "There really is no where else to sleep, sir. I gave up my quarters to the CG of the Special Forces Group and his aide. Daniel is bunking with Teal'c as the Marine MEU Commander and his aide got his quarters. Janet has half of her nurses in her room as she's called in her back-up staff and the para-rescue teams are dropping in groups of two."  
  
"Oh, okay. Quince and Davis are still working on getting all the floors opened up?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Major Davis is hoping to have it set-up by tomorrow night."  
  
"Good enough. I'm tired, Carter, let's go to sleep."  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAP 2 


	2. When The World Halts, Chap 2

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS - Chapter 2 AUTHOR: WITEZON PARING: S/J friendship/romance RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up. SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING - O'NEILL'S QUARTERS  
  
To say Quince and Davis were surprised when Major Carter opened the door doesn't do justice to their shocked expressions.  
  
However, Quince quickly recovered, "Good Morning, Major. Is the General ready?"  
  
Stepping back into the room, they followed her in and noticed her cot. Which was O'Neill's intention when he had asked her to answer the door. Davis looked relived when he saw it, Quince's eyes were speculative.  
  
"Good Morning, Colonel, Major. The General is almost ready, he's..."  
  
"Ready now." They all turned to see him behind them.  
  
"Morning, troops. Let's go get some breakfast." Turning to Carter, "Major, go get SG-1. I want them at my table, and in particular, I want Teal'c to be seen with me as often as possible." At her nod, he turned to Quince and Davis, "Understood?"  
  
Quince nodding in agreement, "Yes, sir. That's a good idea, so they'll get to know him and that realize that he's not an enemy."  
  
Walking out his door, "Carter, lock up for me?" He glanced over his shoulder at Quince, "Colonel, Teal'c is also my friend. If I have to make him my personal bodyguard while he's here at the SGC, then I'll do it."  
  
Seriously Quince answered, "Yes, sir. That's probably not a bad idea, General."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They continued on in silence. Quince looked around and then asked teasingly, "So, General, is this going to be standard practice for every morning?"  
  
"If it is or isn't, I wouldn't go there if I were you."  
  
Grinning, "Yes, sir, General sir."  
  
Davis watched Quince in trepidation, 'Please don't go there.' Quince poked again, "But, sir, the rumors..."  
  
Turning around so Quince could see his eyes, "Have been around for years." He stepped closer to Quince, "Don't disrespect her or me. If I want to have an affair with her or marry her and have a dozen kids or just be friends with her I will." Staring him down, "Do you have any problems with that, Colonel?"  
  
Seeing that O'Neill was very serious, "No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."  
  
Slowly nodding, O'Neill turned back around and walked towards the Commissary with Quince and Davis quickly catching up with him.  
  
At his breakfast table, all of SG-1 waited along with Ferretti and all the SG team commanders. After a quick breakfast, O'Neill asked Teal'c to accompany him to his office.  
  
Sitting on the desk edge, O'Neill studied his friend. Sighing, he looked down, then back up at him. "Teal'c, you know you're my friend, my teammate, and my brother."  
  
"As you are to me, O'Neill."  
  
"I'm concerned about how the others, not normally part of the SGC, will treat you once we bring them in. I want you to receive the respect you deserve."  
  
Bowing his head at O'Neill, "How are you planning to accomplish this?"  
  
"I want you to be with me at all times. When I'm in meetings, I want you there so they become familiar with you. So you're seen as something other than an enemy Jaffa."  
  
Nodding once, "And?"  
  
Sighing, "And, there's a traitor somewhere in our ranks, Teal'c. I hate to ask this of you, but would you be my bodyguard?"  
  
Tilting his head questioningly, "Why would I 'hate' to be your bodyguard, O'Neill? It is a great honor to be asked to protect you from harm. There is no other as qualified as I."  
  
Studying him, O'Neill nodded, "Yeah, that's true. There are times when you will need to step out of the office..."  
  
Staring back, "I understand, O'Neill. My honor will not be lessened. I have often stood guard over you."  
  
With affection in his eyes, "I know, Teal'c. Thank you. I've always appreciated that."  
  
Teal's bowed his head respectively, "What of SG-1?"  
  
Nodding, O'Neill picked up his phone, "Lt Simmons, would you please send in Major Carter and Doctor Jackson. And, how long until the all the commanders will be here?"  
  
Nodding as he listened, "Okay, give me a 30-minute advance notice. Thanks." He hung up.  
  
Teal'c said into the silence, "You have come into what you do best, O'Neill. Why have they not made you the highest ranking General?"  
  
Surprised, "How did you know that?" Then answering his own question, "People are talking."  
  
Teal'c nodded.  
  
Smirking, "Because then I would outrank everyone in all the services and that would make some of the other Generals very unhappy. These four stars make me the equivalent of the commanders of entire regions, but by giving me the title of Commander of Earth Forces, I can order everyone else to do what I want."  
  
Studying Teal'c, "You're probably the only other person who has had this same responsibility."  
  
"I think not, O'Neill, though close." "Ah."  
  
"What else, O'Neill?"  
  
"I've been given weapons-free authority. That means I can do whatever I want to protect Earth."  
  
"That is good. You will not be hampered by politicians."  
  
With a wicked grin, "Yeah, there is that."  
  
"O'Neill, what of MajorCarter?"  
  
Surprised, "What about her?"  
  
Teal'c tilted his head at him and O'Neill sighed. "Okay, the rumors are already spreading throughout the base?"  
  
At Teal'c's nod, he stood up and went to his chair, "One day, Teal'c, I'm going to throw her over my shoulder and run off this base with her."  
  
A small smile crossed his eyes, "MajorCarter would also look forward to that day. Have you told her this yet?"  
  
Leaning back in his chair, "Nope, but I should. But probably not when she's sleeping in my quarters."  
  
"On the contrary, I believe that would be the best time, O'Neill."  
  
Frowning, O'Neill thought about that until a knock sounded on his door. Teal'c went to answer it.  
  
Stepping back, he let Carter and Daniel in the office.  
  
"Hi kids. We need to talk before things really get busy around here."  
  
"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel asked as he sat down.  
  
O'Neill quickly brought them up-to-date on everything. "So, I'm going to need you guys to be my technical advisors. SG-1 won't be going out on live missions until we get a fourth or a fifth person on it. Major, I want some Special Ops or SEALs on it. But for right now, I need you to do some gate travel training of the first strike forces and also do your theoretical astrophysicist duties on the technology that will be coming."  
  
Frowning, "Coming, sir?"  
  
"Yeah, NID is giving us all their toys. I'll need you to inspect them and make sure they're not booby-trapped or anything."  
  
They all stared at him, "We're also getting several scientists and technicians from Area 51 to beef up our technical staffs. I'll also need you to oversee that.  
  
Turning to look at Teal'c, "Teal'c is in charge of my personal security."  
  
He shrugged at their surprised looks, "Teal'c, I need you to find others you trust to be with me when you're on a mission or resting."  
  
"It will be done, O'Neill." Daniel asked, "Okay, Jack, what do you need me for?"  
  
"Well, Danny, I need you to be my linguist and cultural anthropologist. I'll need you to translate what we find, oversee the other translators, and explain what's happening from a cultural perspective. Or as best you can. I'll need you to also participate at meetings. The hardest thing is that I'm gonna need you to be my conscience, Daniel."  
  
Daniel grinned sadly, "I can do all that, Jack. But do you really need a conscience for this?"  
  
Frowning, "Daniel, you've always been my conscience. But just because I don't always follow what you recommend doesn't mean I don't listen and take into account what you say. The decision is always mine in the end, whether its SG-1 or the SGC or Earth."  
  
Staring at him, Daniel finally asked, "Jack, how do live like that?"  
  
"It is what warrior leaders do, DanielJackson." After a moment, "Whom would you trust more to make those decisions than O'Neill?"  
  
Surprised, Daniel looked back at Jack, thinking hard. Jack was his best friend, had always brought him home, and made the best decisions he could. He didn't always agree with them, but that was the way it went.  
  
Staring at Jack, "There's no one I would trust more than Jack."  
  
With a small smile, echoed on Carter's and Teal'c faces, he said, "Thanks, Daniel. That means a lot to me."  
  
RING  
  
"O'Neill. Right, tell Colonel Quince I'll be in the Control Room and to get me from there."  
  
Hanging up, "Okay, kids. Showtime. Carter, Daniel, get to the briefing room. Teal'c, you're with me."  
  
30-MINUTES LATER - BRIEFING ROOM  
  
"ATTENTION!"  
  
O'Neill walked in, "At ease. Take a seat." Teal'c followed him in and stood behind his chair, with his most fearsome look on his face.  
  
O'Neill looked over the new faces at the conference table. As he studied them, they studied him. They saw a four-star general, but one with an expression they couldn't quite place. They had read the information given to them, but it was very official and didn't tell the story about this General.  
  
Finally, he spoke, "I am General Jack O'Neill, Commander of Earth Forces. You and your units have now joined Stargate Command to protect Earth. We are facing either subjugation of Earth for slavery or its annihilation. Its up to us to stop it."  
  
He waited as they absorbed that little bit of information. Then they turned their attention to Teal'c.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, there is a man standing behind me. He's the one with the tattoo on his forehead. He is my friend, my teammate, and my brother. He's also in-charge of my personal security."  
  
Pointing to the folders they all carried, "Each of you have signed multiple security forms and then been provided the information to read in your folders. I hope you have done that. Those folders are not to go above the 21st floor in this mountain. Do you understand?"  
  
They all nodded. "Good, then you will have read about Apophis and his first prime. This is Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c nodded at the officers around the table, most nodded back.  
  
"General O'Neill?" This from the diminutive Japanese Medical Brigade Commander.  
  
"Yes, Colonel Motuko?"  
  
"Sir, from what I read, Teal'c is a Jaffa with a symbiotic relationship with a parasite. With the maturity of the parasite it then moves to a host, taking over and controlling the host for eternity? That is what we are fighting?"  
  
"Yes. But when its in its lavrae stage in its pouch, such as Teal'c's, it can't control him. It does, however, provide him with enormous amounts of strength, increased hearing, sight, and smell. It also heals him in an extraordinary amount of time. Teal'c rarely needs medical attention for his injuries. The Jaffa are formidable warriors. The Go'ald knew they had created the perfect soldier using them. Don't ever underestimate them."  
  
"General?" This from the British SAS General.  
  
Yes, Brigadier Monthorten?"  
  
"Some of the Jaffas, according to your reports, are trying to overthrow their parasitic gods. Can we count on them for help?"  
  
O'Neill looked up to Teal'c, "Teal'c, can you answer that one?"  
  
Nodding, "Brigadier, the free Jaffa will assist Earth forces. My master, Bra'tac, will be here soon to talk with the General of the Tau'ri O'Neill."  
  
"Tau'ri?"  
  
Seeing Daniel move in his chair, O'Neill answered, "I think I'll let Doctor Daniel Jackson of SG-1 explain that word. Sitting beside him is Major Samantha Carter, Commander of SG-1. Normally, along with Teal'c and myself, we are SG-1. I'm sure that somewhere in all the reports you've read is some mention of SG-1."  
  
A few nodded as they had read about SG-1 and the times they had actually saved Earth from annihilation.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
Standing up, "Thanks, Ja...General. Tau'ri is what all the other planets in the universe call Earth and people who live on Earth."  
  
Monthorten asked, "Doctor Jackson, according to what I've been reading, these parasitic creatures used to live here on Earth, during pre-dynastic and dynastic Egypt. Why did they leave?"  
  
Pushing his glasses back, "Because the Egyptians overthrew them, but it was only possible because there was a lot of fighting between the different Go'alds, which decimated their armies."  
  
Jack broke in before it could turn into a college lecture, "Thank you, Daniel. Brigadier, we'll have further opportunities to discuss the whys later. Now..."  
  
The Klaxons sounded, "INCOMING WORMHOLE. UNSCHEDULED TRAVELER ACTIVATION."  
  
Looking at Quince and Carter, "Go. Close the iris." They raced from the room.  
  
Jack stood up, as did the rest. "Ferretti, open the blast shields." He got up to do that. "Major, who are we expecting?"  
  
"Its probably SG-10, sir, though they're about an hour early," he replied as he punched in the codes to authorize the opening.  
  
As the barriers slowly slide back O'Neill spoke, "That is the Stargate. Our gateway to other worlds."  
  
The Stargate stood there in all its glory. Lights flashing as the chevrons locked in, the rumble of the wheel turning, the chemical smoke swirling around the chevrons, and the flashing lights and sirens in the background. The SFs ran in readying their weapons.  
  
Jack went over to the mike, "Colonel, status."  
  
Quince answered, "General, we just received SG-10's GDO signal."  
  
"Open the iris."  
  
Jack gestured at the iris as it opened, "The iris is titanium alloy. We keep it closed when the wormhole activates to keep uninvited guests out."  
  
The wormhole whooshed in, and the newly arrived personnel leaned backwards in automatic response. It stabilized and out walked SG-10.  
  
"My god," came the startled whisper from several hardened commanders.  
  
Jack hit the mike, "Welcome back, SG-10. Any injuries?"  
  
Westmore looked up grinning, "Thanks, General. Only some bruises, but we've brought you a gift."  
  
Grinning back, "Great, I love gifts. Give it to Carter and then get to the infirmary. Debriefing in 60."  
  
He turned to Daniel, "Go help Carter, Daniel."  
  
Nodding, he quickly left.  
  
Stratten, the Canadian Forces Commander, "So that's the Stargate. Damn, that's impressive, sir."  
  
Pulling his eyes from it, "General, according to the reports, this goes to planets that host human or Tau'ri like populations?"  
  
"Yes, the Go'ald populated many different planets with humans to be used as slaves or hosts. So did the Asguard. They should be mentioned in your information. They also took humans from Earth and put them on secure planets to keep them as safe as they could from the Go'ald."  
  
General Bradford from Australia spoke up, "General O'Neill, does that mean that the Asguard were trying to protect us for almost 10,000 years?"  
  
"Yeah, well protect humanity, not necessarily Earth. To save our species."  
  
Bradford, "But they're not like us, sir?"  
  
Ferretti snorted, but covered it when everyone looked at him. "Sorry, sir."  
  
Glaring at him, "What the Major means is, no. They are definitely not like us."  
  
Monthorten asked, "Then why try to save our species, sir?"  
  
O'Neill shrugged, "There was once an intergalactic agreement between four species to try and keep the universe free. You'll meet at least one, if not two, of them later today. The Asguard, the Nox, the Furlings, and the fourth are the Ancients who are builders the Stargates, but they've vanished without a trace."  
  
"General, if I remember correctly from my readings, the Nox are a peace- loving race. Will they help us?"  
  
"I don't know, we'll have to ask them."  
  
Colonel Quince returned to the Conference Room. O'Neill returned to his seat, the others followed. As he started to talk he disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAP 3 


	3. When The World Halts, Chap 3

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS - Chapter 3 AUTHOR: WITEZON PARING: S/J friendship/romance RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up. SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders.  
  
Several people had risen from their chairs in stunned silence. Ferretti looked at Teal'c. "I guess the Asguard are here."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
In that silence, Captain Stemke, Commander of the US Navy SEAL Teams, asked, "The Asguard do that a lot?"  
  
Colonel Quince turned to him, "Only to General O'Neill. They have a particular liking for him. They've named him Tau'ri Ambassador to the Asguard. They even put a genetic marker in his DNA. They like General Hammond, Major Carter, and SG-1 too, but not anything like the way they like General O'Neill."  
  
Stemke frowned, "He allowed a marker in his DNA?"  
  
Ferretti answered, "No. He was pretty pissed at the time, but they explained that since he's their Ambassador and one of the few Tau'ri they trust, they wanted to be able to find him when necessary. He and SG-1 have helped them several times saving their race from destruction, as they have helped us. In fact, just a couple of years ago, Teal'c and the General almost lost their lives saving Earth and the Asguard rescued them."  
  
For the first time the Russian General Ozmantich spoke up, "Oh yes, that was when the 'Blackbird' had those mechanical bugs and the Asguard 'beamed' them up at the last minute."  
  
Colonel Quince spoke up again, "Normally, I lead SG-11, the search and rescue team. But now I'm second in command to General O'Neill. If I can offer one suggestion for you to think about its this: We are dealing with aliens. Not humans impersonating aliens, but actual aliens who don't think like we do. While they would reach an understanding with us, they have no desire to become us or us them."  
  
He looked over at Ferretti, who nodded, "Yes, Colonel, I agree. I think that's why the aliens either like General O'Neill or hate him. He is what he is. He doesn't try to change them or become like them, he has his own brand of honor and they respect that."  
  
Stemke nodded. "When will they return him?"  
  
Teal'c regarded Stemke, "CaptainStemke, you seem perturbed by this action. May I enquire why?"  
  
Slowly considering his reply, Stemke nodded once, "Yes, I am. I'm uncomfortable with the Asguard, no matter how much they like the General, to just 'beam' him up like that. Is he safe there? Where did they take him?"  
  
"Commander Thor has taken O'Neill to his ship, where he is safer than he is on Earth."  
  
Stemke studied Teal'c, then, "Teal'c, may I enquire why you call him O'Neill rather than GeneralO'Neill?" "He is my brother. We do not call brothers any name but their own."  
  
He contemplated Stemke, "CaptainStemke, I have been informed that the SEALs are strong and fierce warriors. While O'Neill intends to use them for missions through the Stargate, I would like to investigate the possibility of using some SEALs as part of O'Neill's personal security teams."  
  
Agreeing, "I can give you 5 SEALS. Who else are you going to use?"  
  
"Jaffa." Muttering broke out, and Teal'c raised his voice, "Along with some of the SGC security forces."  
  
Quince broke in before it could get unruly, "Sirs, Ma'am, I'd like to do some housekeeping before the General returns. We need you to bring all your personnel to the mountain for quartering."  
  
At their surprised looks, "Yes, we know that's a lot of quarters, but we've got the room now, barely. This has got to be done quickly so we can provide the basics of Stargate travel. You'll start with accompanying SG Teams to the alpha site."  
  
Stratten, "Alpha site?"  
  
Nodding, "Yes, sir. The alpha site is, well, was going to be Colonel O'Neill's command. Its an off-world location that's on a safe planet. We've put building materials and supplies there. Its also a worst case location in case we need to evacuate the base and then destroy this Stargate."  
  
Quince was going over his list, when the conference room door opened and Carter and Daniel came in, "General..." Carter stopped and looked at Teal'c, then Quince, "Colonel?"  
  
Pointing at the ceiling, "Thor's here."  
  
Nodding, she and Daniel took their earlier seats. "How long has he been gone?"  
  
Ferretti answered, "About twenty minutes."  
  
Quince began again, "MAJ Ferretti and SG-2 are scheduled to take 4 teams of SEALs through to the Alpha Site at 1400 hours." Looking at Stemke, "Captain, can they be here in an hour?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel. Let me contact them and they'll be here."  
  
Quince nodded at the phone on the wall.  
  
"Next is Major Westmore and SG-10, who will start taking through the Special Forces teams. Westmore will start at 1900 hours and continue until 0300. Then Major Carter and SG-1 will start taking the SAS teams through at 0630 hours and run through until 1430. Then we'll start up the process all over again. I'll post and provide everyone a schedule of the training. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me, Major Ferretti, Major Carter or any of the other SG Team Commanders."  
  
Pausing a moment to ensure everyone was paying attention, he said in a stern voice, "General O'Neill has two hard and fast rules. Make sure your teams understand them. The first is that the SG Commanders and teams are in-charge. If anyone on your teams can't understand that, they're gone. We need teams that work, not fight to see who's boss. No one has the off- world experience that the SG Teams have. If the General ever hears about anyone giving any shit to the SG Teams, he won't just kick them out of the SGC, they'll go to some unknown."  
  
He paused again, "The second is that no one is allowed in the Gate Room except for the teams that are coming and going. The initial extension of the wormhole will kill any live being in its path." His glance took in all of them and they nodded at him. "The SGC will also continue to have live missions throughout the day, and as you already know, live missions always have priority."  
  
Again, they nodded, as that's standard operating procedures. "We're hoping that to ease this massive preparation period both the Asguard and Tok'ra will help."  
  
A flash of light and O'Neill was back in his chair. "Yeah, the Asguard have agreed to help. They said they were saddened to hear about General Hammond and wish his speedy recovery."  
  
He tossed something over his shoulder to Carter. She grinned, "Oh, thanks, sir. I was so not hungry."  
  
Smirking, "Yeah, don't say I never bring my 2IC anything back from vacation."  
  
With that he tossed a cube to Quince. "Thanks, General." Quince grimaced at the cube and put it on the table.  
  
O'Neill grinned at the others, "Asguardian food. They know from studying humans that we often offer food and drink when we have guests. Unfortunately, what they eat and what we eat is entirely different, not to mention tastes really awful."  
  
O'Neill turned to stare at Stemke. Stemke, who thought O'Neill wasn't paying attention, was caught by surprise, "Captain, talk to me."  
  
Straightening in his chair, surprised, "Yes, sir." He glanced at Teal'c and saw the dark humor in his eyes, "General, I'm concerned about...how you left just now, sir."  
  
O'Neill continued to stare at him. Stemke suddenly realized something about O'Neill. He realized that O'Neill had a hidden side that most people didn't notice. Stemke noticed it - now. The emotionless look in O'Neill's eyes. He recognized it. The quiet confidence he exuded - neither challenging nor backing away. It said push or don't push, it's all up to you. The look that only selected few had in the entire military - O'Neill had it. Stemke knew that he'd been at least special ops, but probably black ops, to get that look in his eyes.  
  
'Shit,' Stemke sighed to himself. O'Neill had noticed his derision, which he thought he had carefully hid, and called him on it. 'Shit.' Stemke nodded in apology and acknowledgement that he had under-estimated him.  
  
He began again, "Sir, my teams are going to start going through to the Alpha site in less than two hours."  
  
Nodding, "Good, Captain." Looking around at everyone else, " I know that during my absence, Colonel Quince brought everyone up-to-date on everything, especially my rules. Does anyone have any questions?" No one said anything. "We'll have another meeting later on today. Go bring your troops in. Dismissed."  
  
He gathered in Carter and Daniel with a look. Once back in his office, "Okay Carter, what did SG-10 come back with?"  
  
"Sir, Major Westmore was passed some information on Heru'ur. He was last seen in the area of Apophis' stronghold."  
  
O'Neill nodded, "Do we have any reason not to believe that's where Hammond and the SG Teams are?"  
  
Carter and Daniel exchanged a look, "Jack, according to the translation on the 'gift' we got from P6G-769, it says 'they, who try to halt our natural progression of universal dominance, will find eternal damnation in the vaults of Kheb'."  
  
In a pissed voice, "Net'u?"  
  
Carter nodded, "Yes, General, that's what we think."  
  
The KLAXON suddenly went off. "OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION. UNSCHEDULED TRAVELER. General O'Neill to the Control Room."  
  
O'Neill and SG-1 strode into the Control Room, "Siler?"  
  
"Its the Tok'ra, sir."  
  
Nodding, "Open the iris."  
  
Out of the Stargate came Jacob, Aldwyn, and Garshaw. Only after the wormhole had disengaged did Teal'c allow O'Neill into the gate room.  
  
Jacob stepped over to hug Sam. Smiling at each other, "Hi, Dad."  
  
"Hi, Sam. How are you holding up, honey?"  
  
"I'm find, Dad." She squeezed his hand, then walked over to where O'Neill was greeting Garshaw and Aldwyn. Jacob followed her over.  
  
Jacob stopped and looked Jack over. Sam had told them that Jack was now in command of the SGC, but what she didn't say was that he was now a four-star general.  
  
Garshaw turned to Jacob, "Jacob, Earth has seen fit to promote Colonel O'Neill to General and Commander of Earth Forces."  
  
Jacob blinked in shock, then nodded, "General, I'm sorry about George and your teams."  
  
O'Neill frowned, "Thank you. I'm still hoping to get them back and we may need your help."  
  
Garshaw nodded, "Who else is attending?"  
  
"Thor is on his ship and he'll come down when its time for the meeting. Bra'tac will be here later. We're hoping that Lya will also come."  
  
O'Neill looked over at Quince, who had just come in, "Garshaw, Jacob, Aldwyn, I'm sure you already know Colonel Mark Quince, Commander of SG-11, but right now he's also my 2IC. He'll show you to your quarters. We're scheduled to have our meeting in about an hour."  
  
Behind him SG-2 entered with four 4-person SEAL teams following them in. SG-2 had checked their packs, given them a briefing on traveling in the wormhole, and the protocols of arriving on planet. Now it was their turn to actually experience it.  
  
Jacob gestured, "Ja...General, what's this?"  
  
Captain Stemke stepped up to O'Neill, "Sir, SEAL Teams are ready."  
  
Nodding at Stemke, "Never had any doubts, Captain. Major Ferretti?"  
  
Grinning, "Yes, General. We're ready." SG-2 lined up at the bottom of the ramp, with the SEALS behind them.  
  
Teal'c put his had on O'Neill's arm, "Okay, kids, let's go to the Control Room. Siler, dial it up!"  
  
"Yes, sir, dialing in progress."  
  
Everyone watched from the Control Room as the chevrons encoded and locked into place. The wormhole engaged and settled into its normal state.  
  
Sgt Silar activated the MALP that was permanently stationed at the alpha site, validating all was well (as they could see).  
  
O'Neill leaned down, "You have a go, SG-2. Teach them well."  
  
Ferretti nodded at two of his team who went through the gate first. He then turned to Stemke and his SEALS and nodded at them to go. Ferretti and Stemke turned to O'Neill saluted, and went through the event horizon. The Stargate closed behind them.  
  
Quince had already taken Garshaw and Aldwyn to their quarters, but Jacob had stayed with them in the Control Room.  
  
Jacob turned to Sam, "Sam, I told Col Quince that I'd stay with you." Shaking his head at that memory, "But he got the strangest look at his face."  
  
Frowning, "You think General O'Neill will let us go to your quarters and visit for awhile?"  
  
Everyone in the Control Room immediately directed their attention back to their duties. O'Neill sighed and looked up at the ceiling, then over at Sam; who had been holding her breath, staring at him.  
  
Jacob, confused, "Sam?"  
  
O'Neill nodded and tossed his key at her - behind Jacob's back. He had actually gotten a duplicate from Major Davis, just in case she hadn't been able to move out yet "Go, Carters."  
  
She blushed and grabbed the key, then her father. "Thank you, sir."  
  
In the busier than usual corridor, Sam and Jacob walked in silence until they got to a split. Sam went one way, Jacob the other.  
  
"Uh, Dad, we're going this way."  
  
Frowning, "But your quarters are this way."  
  
"Only if you want to meet with the Special Forces Group Commander or his aide. I had to give my quarters up until we get all the other floors and quarters opened."  
  
She led him to another door, which said 'J. O'Neill.'  
  
"Sam? Why are we at O'Neill's quarters?"  
  
She unlocked the door and stepped in, gesturing to the cot, "Because this is where I stayed last night?"  
  
"Uh huh." Jacob looked around and saw her stuff on the desk and chair. "You and Jack think this is a good idea?" Sighing, "Probably not, but it was the best I could do at 0130 last night."  
  
He sat down on the other chair in the room, "You know there's going to be rumors."  
  
She sat on the cot, "Dad, there already are, lots of them. They never seem to stop."  
  
"Any truth to them?" Jacob studied her. Selmak chided him on teasing his daughter. She knew that Jacob liked Jack, even with all his dark parts.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Shaking her head in frustration, Sam went and opened the door. The laundry team stepped in carrying some freshly laundered BDUs.  
  
They hadn't seen Jacob yet, "Ma'am, we've got your and the General's uniforms, and we've changed out his rank on all of them. Can I go ahead and put them in the closet?"  
  
Jacob snorted, or maybe it was Selmak, and the Airman jumped. "Major, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was with you."  
  
Glaring at her father, "No problem, Airman. Yes, please put them in the closet."  
  
Mentally shaking her head at the situation she found herself in, she decided to just go for it, "There's some dirty ones in those laundry bags. If you would take those, please?"  
  
Nodding, he wrote down the information, "Sure thing, Ma'am. For both of you?" At her nod, he gathered them up, wrote a receipt, and left.  
  
Sam looked at the floor and her Dad at her, "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me, Sam?"  
  
Sighing, "Yes, Dad, I'm sure."  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAP 4 


	4. When The World Halts, Chap 4

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS - Chapter 4 AUTHOR: WITEZON PARING: S/J friendship/romance RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up. SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders.  
  
ALPHA SITE  
  
"WHOHOO!" Several SEALs grinned as they stepped out of the wormhole.  
  
Stemke looked at Ferretti with a grin, "That was different."  
  
Ferretti grinned back, "E-Ticket ride, huh?" He looked around to make sure his team had taken up standard off-world security protocols. "Now you know why its a good idea to take everyone through to a safe planet first."  
  
Stemke nodded in agreement, then seriously, "Not to mention you're sitting ducks as you walk out."  
  
Ferretti looked around, "CPT Franklin, report!"  
  
"Sir, DHD is in working order. The MALP isn't detecting any life signs in the immediate area. Wassum and Trekle have secured the area and are ready to move out."  
  
Nodding, "Franklin, take point along with..." he looked at Stemke who answered, "Martin, you and your team stay with him."  
  
"Trekle, you and...", Stemke added, "Banazek" - you've got the rear. Everyone else, we're in the middle. Watch everything, people. This may look like Earth, but its not. If you look hard enough, you'll see the differences. Keep in mind that at any time, anyone can come through the Stargate and start shooting at us. Keep your eyes open."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they entered the area where the buildings were being set-up. It was deserted as O'Neill had withdrawn all teams back to the SGC.  
  
"Normally, there's engineers, technicians, and maintenance teams here building the site."  
  
They walked passed more construction, "You'll notice that we walk all the time. We can't get our vehicles through the Stargates."  
  
Stemke nodded, "According to the mission brief, there's nothing here except us and the local animals."  
  
Nodding, "True, at the time of the report. But we learned the hard way that unless we're here all the time, anything or anybody can come in while you're gone. We've lost a lot of good people thinking that way. Its only secured if we stay and even then sometimes not."  
  
They walked on, "SG-1, which is a first contact team, has been hit several times on their way back to the Stargate and they've had to fight their way home. Sometimes we've had to go in on a rescue mission and sometimes they do it. O'Neill's number one rule, you don't leave anyone behind."  
  
"Good rule, but it doesn't seem like you were able to do it with Hammond."  
  
Ferretti got a frozen look on his face, "Captain, Generals O'Neill and Hammond are extremely close and personal friends. But even if they weren't, this would still be quietly killing him." They walked in silence for awhile, looking around them.  
  
Ferretti spoke again, "General O'Neill knows exactly what it's like to be held prisoner by the Go'ald. Him especially, but all his team, have been tortured - more than any other team. It comes with being a first contact team. Hell, I've gotten up close and personal with those damn pain sticks myself. SG-1 got us out."  
  
CLICK CLICK.  
  
In a low voice, "Report."  
  
"Sir, there's something strange up here."  
  
"Head out, take the SEALs assigned to you, but don't let them shoot anyone. Right now, you're SEAL leader B."  
  
"Trekle, you're SEAL leader D Protect our flanks."  
  
CLICK CLICK. They melted into the forest behind them.  
  
"Wassum, you're C, go left."  
  
CLICK CLICK  
  
Ferretti touched Stemke and pointed to the right and the rest of them faded into the forest and slowly crept up to the 'something.'  
  
TWO HOURS LATER - BACK AT THE SGC  
  
O'Neill had just gotten off the phone with the President, telling him what they've found out. Which wasn't much. It rang again, telling him SG-2 were coming back.  
  
He walked into the Control Room and exchanged glances with Quince. SG-2 and the SEALs walked down the ramp.  
  
"Welcome back, SG-2 and SEALs. How was the trip?"  
  
Ferretti grinned, "I think the SEALs found it interesting."  
  
Frowning, "Oh, how so?"  
  
Stemke replied, "We found this really big hole, sir."  
  
O'Neill raised his eyebrows, Ferretti answered, "Yes, sir. It looks like some kind of earthquake hole. We didn't find any evidence of it being caused by a weapon. Its about 6 klicks from the Alpha site. Capt Stemke says he's got some amateur geo-engineers in the next group going through. I thought we'd take some of our engineering gear with us and do some testing."  
  
Nodding, "Alright. Infirmary, food, and saddle up again. You've got an hour."  
  
They all trooped out. Quince looked up at O'Neill, "General, you've got another meeting with the Commanders, the Tok'ra and the Asguard in 30. If you need a quick break or anything now's the time."  
  
"Good idea." Making a quick decision, "Quince, we need to speed up the training. Get SG-10 ready to go 30 minutes after SG-2 goes out again. Send them to P9G-497."  
  
Siler began finding the coordinates and Quince answered, "Yes, sir. Isn't that Thor's Planet?"  
  
"Yeah, Thor confirmed that it should be alright for training. I'm also gonna ask Bra'tac if we could send some teams to the Land of Light."  
  
He thought some more. "Let's get SG-3 and SG-12 back in the action. Work them into the schedule. I want SG-11 going out 30 minutes after SG-1. I'm going to have Stemke put a SEAL on SG-1, so be ready to leave at 0700. You're going to Thor's planet."  
  
Staring at the Stargate, "Work in the para-rescuers into both SG-1 and SG- 11's rotations"  
  
Quince nodded, "Yes, sir." Watching him think, "Anything else, General?"  
  
Exhaling, "Yeah, get with Davis. I want to put the Japanese units at the Alpha Site. Put SG-5 in-charge, but I want it up in running immediately. I also want the Australian unit there for protection, along with a company of Special Forces and some para-rescuers."  
  
Quince slowly nodded with a frown, "Back-up, General?"  
  
With a nod, he continued, "Would you work out a new duty officer roster with all the changes, Mark?"  
  
Quince nodded, "Yes, sir."  
  
As O'Neill and Teal'c left the Control Room, Jack asked, "I wonder what's taking Bra'tac so long, Teal'c?"  
  
"Unknown, O'Neill."  
  
He stepped into his quarters before he remembered that they were occupied. Stopping in the doorway, "Crap.' "Hi, guys. Can I play through?"  
  
Carter immediately stood up, but Jacob remained sitting. "Sure, Jack, no problem. It seems the O'Neill quarters are the same as the Carter quarters. One big, happy family."  
  
Carter glared at her father, then smiled in apology to O'Neill. "Sir, if you need your quarters, we can leave."  
  
Jacob decided to turn the screw one more time, "Oh, Jack, the laundry dropped off your and Sam's uniforms. They're in the closet."  
  
"Dad!" Carter spouted in embarrassment.  
  
O'Neill knew this was Jacob's way of addressing a possible relationship between him and Carter. Putting his key back in his pocket, he nodded, "Thanks, Jacob."  
  
Turning to Sam, "Carter, we're speeding up the off-world training. SG-11 will be going out 30-minutes after SG-1. Get with Stemke and find a SEAL or two for your team."  
  
He walked into the bathroom as Carter acknowledged that. "SG-10 is going out 30 minutes after SG-2 is, so its going to be busy. SG-4 and SG-7 are doing live missions, but the rest of the teams will get put into the schedule to shepherd out the newbies. To include SG-3 and SG-12."  
  
Carter turned to Teal'c once Jack had shut the door. "Teal'c, did SG-2 have anything interesting happen on their mission?"  
  
"They found a really big hole."  
  
Surprised, "What? Not the alpha site?"  
  
"No, approximately 6 kilometers north of it. MajorFerretti believes it is from an earthquake. They are taking back some equipment to run some tests."  
  
They all turned around as Jack came back out. "Carter, Teal'c, can you please wait outside? I want to talk to Jacob for a minute."  
  
Carter paled, but Teal'c nodded. After the door closed, Jacob turned to Jack and found him lounging against the desk.  
  
"So, Jack, what did you want to talk about? My daughter living in your quarters? Her clothes in your closet? Or whether anyone is actually using that cot or not?"  
  
Jack continued to study him and Jacob stared back, waiting. "Jacob, you can tease me all you want about Sam - in my quarters. Once we leave these quarters, don't do it."  
  
He finally nodded, "Okay, I can do that."  
  
Testing him, to see how far he could be pushed, "After all, you currently outrank me. Four-star General and Commander of Earth Forces, that sounds really heady to me."  
  
O'Neill tilted his head to the side, "Jacob, what do you want me to say? I'd rather never have had this whole freakin' thing happen. I'd rather open that door and not find Sam and Teal'c, but General Hammond."  
  
He stood up to his full height, "But that's not the way it is right now. I've got Earth sitting on my shoulders, with Hammond and the SG teams sitting on top of that. We think that they may be in Net'u, but can't confirm it. The Asguard are willing to help to a certain extent and I assume the Tok'ra will, too. Bra'tac hasn't shown up yet and I'm getting worried. I had hoped that Lya would come and maybe the Tollan. So far nothing. If the Earth has got to fight this with just the Asguard and the Tok'ra, then so be it. But I have concerns about how long the Tok'ra will stand by Earth's side. I trust the Asguard more than I do the Tok'ra, by the way."  
  
He stepped closer to Jacob, "You, Major General Carter, are being officially notified that you are on the immediate list for recall."  
  
Staring hard at him, "So, don't go off and hide in any Tok'ra tunnels, General. I may need you to become one of my field commanders." O'Neill hadn't come any closer but Jacob, and Selmak, felt the full weight of his personality crash on them. He'd never done that before.  
  
O'Neill continued, "You need to stop by the Control Room and sign the official documentation acknowledging this notification."  
  
Jacob stared at him, then nodded (quite a bit more respectfully), "General, don't you think I would be better used as part of the Tok'ra? Out in space?"  
  
"Only if the Tok'ra don't turn tail and run when they think the going gets tough. I understand their need for the continuation of their species, hell, we're doing the same thing. But I can't use them if I can't count on them staying and doing what they said they would."  
  
O'Neill sighed, "Selmak, I'm sorry, and I know that you and your hosts are brave and courageous beings. And, God knows, I don't want the Tok'ra to not survive. But if the Tok'ra commit to support and fight along side Earth, then I need to be able to count on that.  
  
Both Jacob and Selmak nodded in acknowledgement at what Jack had said. They also knew that this recall was always a possibility, but very remote.  
  
Selmak continued, I can feel your devotion to your world, as you can feel mine to my species. But we've always trusted O'Neill even though we have used him mercilessly in the past. I agree to stay if he needs us.  
  
Jacob looked up at Jack, "Alright, General, Selmak and I will sign your documentation.  
  
Jack studied him/them. "Thank you, Jacob. Selmak."  
  
He turned to leave, then turned back, "Just for the record Jacob. I love Sam, but whether or not we will ever get together is something that we will decide. And I am NOT using her to 'ease my burden' or anything equally as disgustedly melodramatic."  
  
Jacob got a sad smile on his face, "I know that, Jack, on both counts. I don't know anyone who doesn't - except my daughter. Talk to her for god's sake. Before its too late."  
  
Sighing, Jack dropped his shoulders, "You and Teal'c - yentas." Shaking his head, "Let's go, we've got a meeting."  
  
Jack opened the door as Jacob said, "Yes, sir, General, sir." Standing outside, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Quince heard that.  
  
Carter asked, "Sir?"  
  
Jacob answered before Jack could, "The General called Teal'c and I yentas. I was just agreeing with him."  
  
Quince snorted in amusement and changed it into a cough. "Sorry, sir, something in my throat.'  
  
Teal'c looked at Jacob, "GeneralCarter, what is a yenta?"  
  
Putting his arm around Teal'c's shoulders, "I'll explain it to you later, my friend."  
  
Muttering under his breath, "I know somewhere on my shirt I've got stars, I just know it." Jack walked off and everyone followed in his wake.  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAP 5 


	5. When The World Halts, Chap 5

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS - Chapter 5 AUTHOR: WITEZON PARING: S/J friendship/romance RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up. SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders.  
  
O'Neill walked into the Briefing Room and saw everyone watching SG-10 depart with their group of SF soldiers. Quince quickly called the room to ATTENTION.  
  
Everyone quickly braced to attention, "At ease. Find your seats."  
  
"Thank you for coming. I'd like to introduce you to the Tok'ra representatives Garshaw, one of their council leaders; Aldwyn, her assistant; and this is General Jacob Carter, liaison between the Earth and the Tok'ra and Major Carter's father."  
  
Before he could continue, the klaxons went off, "UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION. UNKNOWN TRAVELER." The iris closed.  
  
O'Neill looked at Quince, who replied, "Westmore." O'Neill nodded and waited. They heard over the intercom, "General, its the Land of Light, Master Bra'tac's signal."  
  
He spoke into the microphone, "Open the iris."  
  
He got up to go to the gate room with Teal'c and Jacob, while Quince reminded everyone about Master Bra'tac and the Land of Light.  
  
Once again, Teal'c wouldn't let Jack go into the gate room until the wormhole had disengaged. As Bra'tac and three of his Jaffa stepped off the ramp, Teal'c finally allowed O'Neill into the room.  
  
Jack allowed Teal'c to step in front of him, while Jacob stayed at his side.  
  
Grasping each other's arms, Bra'tac smiled, "Teal'c, my friend. It has been a long while. Now we hear that the Tau'ri have problems. Hammond of Texas is missing?"  
  
"It is also good to see you, too, my Master. GeneralHammond is indeed missing and believed in the hands of Heru'ur."  
  
Bra'tac frowned in concern, "That is very bad, Teal'c. What are the Tau'ri doing?"  
  
"The Tau'ri leaders have placed the security of their planet in O'Neill's hands. They have made him Commander of Earth Forces. O'Neill has placed his own security in my hands."  
  
Bra'tac looked searchingly at Teal'c. Finally, he nodded, "He does you much honor, my son, as you do him."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head in acceptance of the compliment.  
  
In the Briefing Room, all the commanders had stepped over to the window to watch the arrival of the Jaffa. Stratten asked Quince, "Colonel, what is the difference between the Tok'ra and the Jaffa?"  
  
With a quick look at Garshaw, "The Tok'ra have an adult go'ald attached to their brain stem and have a full symbiotic relationship with them. They talk to each other in the host's mind. While, as I explained before, the Jaffa act as a nursery to the immature go'ald. There isn't any direct relationship."  
  
In the silence, Garshaw spoke up in her combined voice, "Colonel Stratten, you should remember that the Tok'ra deviate from the Go'ald in two distinct aspects. The first and foremost is that we neither take slaves to use as hosts nor do we want to rule the universe with everyone down on the knees worshipping us as Gods. The second is that we want to live our lives with our hosts as partners. Both equally deriving balance and benefit from the relationship."  
  
Captain Stemke spoke, "Ma'am? Garshaw, thank you for answering my question. This is new to many of us. While I haven't been here long, I do find that General O'Neill commands much respect, both with the members of the SGC and with our...off-world allies."  
  
Garshaw smiled, surprising them all. "Yes, General O'Neill is very much known in the universe, for good or bad. But by all as a person of integrity, whether we agree with his integrity or not. For some reason, the Asguard are especially fond of him. But they are older than all our races combined, so perhaps they see something of their past in him." She shrugged, "Who knows?"  
  
Colonel Tomasku, the Commander of the Japanese Engineering Brigade, spoke up, "Does this Master Bra'tac 'like' General O'Neill?"  
  
Garshaw tilted her head, "While I cannot answer for Master Bra'tac, you must realize that O'Neill did what he could not. He brought Teal'c out from under the control of Apophis."  
  
Major Carter added, "Colonel, Bra'tac is Teal'c master, and teacher, in warfare. While General O'Neill is Teal'c's brother in arms. I believe they recognized the warrior in each other and they both have the ability to think beyond the framework they were taught. Teal'c has given his life to free the Jaffa from the terror of the Go'ald and he has given his allegiance to Earth through General O'Neill."  
  
Daniel frowned, "While Jack may not appreciate this conversation, I would suggest you watch closely what happens now."  
  
They turned back to watch the scene below. Teal'c stepped back to stand behind Jack's shoulder on the left. Jacob was just behind his right. The significance of the positioning wasn't missed by anyone.  
  
Bra'tac and O'Neill stood toe to toe. O'Neill was taller, but it didn't make a difference. After a moment, O'Neill spoke, "Master Bra'tac, welcome and thank you for coming."  
  
Bra'tac continued to stare him in the eye, then finally nodded. "You are welcome, O'Neill of..."  
  
Daniel held his breath, this was when he usually stepped in. O'Neill stared and finally said, "The Tau'ri. O'Neill of the Tau'ri."  
  
Another few seconds passed, then Bra'tac smiled and grasped his upper arms. "Well said, O'Neill." Teal'c and Jacob both released the breath they had held, too.  
  
Daniel exhaled rather loudly, and they all turned to look at him. Shrugging, "That was the best answer."  
  
They all looked confused. He frowned at them, "You haven't grasped it yet."  
  
General Patkowski, CG of the Special Forces Group, "Okay, Dr Jackson, tell us what we've missed this time."  
  
Daniel looked at Quince, then said, "'We' are the Tau'ri, and so is every human population on every other planet in the universe. Everyone of them came from here. They may have developed different cultures, even evolved differently due to planetary conditions, but they were seeded from Earth."  
  
As understanding dawned on their faces, Patkowski said, "You mean, they're us. Bra'tac, too?"  
  
"Sure, he's just been bred to be a Jaffa. Like a stud horse line."  
  
Tomasku shook her head, "That's awful. All those slaves are actually our cousins?"  
  
Daniel nodded, sadly, "Yes, to include my wife, Sha're." Carter looked at Daniel, surprised he had brought up Sha're.  
  
Stemke asked, "Your wife? I don't believe I've met her?"  
  
Shaking his head, "Not many have. She was from Abydos and she's dead. Teal'c killed her."  
  
After a moment, he recognized the tense silence, "He had no choice. Apophis took her and her bother from their village to become hosts. She became the host to Amounet, his queen, to bear his son. Then at the correct moment in time, Apophis would move the from body he was currently inhabiting to that of his son's."  
  
No one knew what to say, they were all disgusted, and a little afraid of where this impromptu conversation took them.  
  
Patkowski looked at Quince, "This is what you deal with everyday?"  
  
Quince nodded, "Not by my team particularly, sir, we're search and rescue. But by teams like SG-1, and SG teams 2, 3, 4, 7, 9, and 10. We have 12 teams, but the rest are specialist teams, like S&R, engineering, medical, and diplomatic."  
  
After a moment, "But our flagship team is SG-1, lead by General O'Neill with Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c. No other team has done as much as they have."  
  
Everyone looked at Carter and Jackson, but they didn't say anything.  
  
Before they knew it, O'Neill had walked back in with Jacob, Bra'tac and his Jaffa, and Teal'c. Quince jumped up, "ATTENTION."  
  
"At ease. Take a seat." Everyone stared at him. O'Neill eyed them suspiciously, then looked at Carter and Jackson who found the rug very interesting. O'Neill pinned a questioningly look at Quince, but found him staring at the green cube.  
  
"Okay, does anyone want to tell me what's happened?" He looked at Gershaw, but she looked at Stemke, who only shrugged.  
  
A flash of light and there stood Thor. All eyes were riveted on the diminutive creature. They were expecting some larger than life alien and instead they got a small, thin, gray being with big eyes.  
  
O'Neill went over to him with a smile, "Thor, I'm glad you could make the meeting."  
  
Bra'tac whispered to Teal'c, "What is it with Thor and O'Neill?"  
  
"I believe they are friends."  
  
"No accounting for taste." Two heads turned to look at them, but Bra'tac and Teal'c took on expressions of 'who me?'  
  
Frowning O'Neill turned back to the table, "Generals, Colonels, may I present to you the Supreme Commander of the Asguard Fleet, and my friend, Commander Thor."  
  
Thor nodded his head at them, and in his soft voice, "Greetings from the Asguard." They nodded back in absolutely in awe, that was definitely an alien.  
  
"May I also present to you, Master Bra'tac, leader of the free Jaffa, Master at Arms, and teacher of my friend Teal'c."  
  
Nodding at O'Neill, Bra'tac was surprised, but pleased by the introduction. "Greetings, Tau-ri." He gestured to his fellow Jaffa, "This is N'aic, Stren'ac, and Wo'tac."  
  
The Earther's nodded in welcome. The Jaffa, well they could relate to, Thor would take awhile longer.  
  
Daniel leaned over to Sam, whispering, "When did Jack become a diplomat?" She just shrugged.  
  
"Of course, you both know Garshaw, Aldwyn, and Jacob Carter."  
  
Bra'tac boomed, "Greetings, Tok'ra."  
  
But even Bra'tac respected the Asguard. He walked over to him, "Greetings, Thor. It is a good to see you again."  
  
Replying in his very soft voice, "Greetings to you, also, Master Bra'tac. It has been a long time since we have met."  
  
The Tok'ra had also walked over to greet the small Asguard, which everyone in the room noted, "Greetings, Thor.  
  
"Greetings, Garshaw, Aldwyn, and General Carter."  
  
With that the meeting began.  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAP 6 D HALTS - Chapter 6 AUTHOR: WITEZON PARING: S/J friendship/romance RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up. SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders.  
  
6-HOURS LATER - 1900 HOURS  
  
O'Neill sat in his office, getting the latest intel briefing from SG-4, who had returned a little worse for wear on their last mission. Daniel was also there as he had helped with the translations.  
  
Finally, he dismissed them and sat in silence. Thor had returned to his ship, Garshaw and Aldwyn had returned to their current base of Tok'ra operations, Bra'tac had returned to the Land of Light, but leaving one of his Jaffa. The Carters were someplace visiting.  
  
He worked for another two hours, when Teal'c interrupted. "O'Neill, you need to eat and I need to eat. Let us go and have dinner."  
  
Throwing down his pen, he rubbed his eyes, "God, I didn't realize how hungry I am. Let's go."  
  
Inside the Commissary the noise was fierce as they entered the facility. "Jeez, Teal'c, look how busy it is."  
  
They grabbed a tray and walked through the line picking out their food. At the end the Mess Officer stood, waiting for them. "Good evening, sir. I didn't know whether to send you something or if you were coming down for dinner."  
  
"Sorry, Captain, I guess I should let you know when we've got this many people to feed. So, how's it going?"  
  
Exhaling, "Well, sir, at first a bit tricky. We don't normally have this many people eating here, and we've been going strong for almost 3 hours."  
  
Frowning, "I hope we've got enough food?"  
  
Grinning, "Yes, sir. More than enough, plus we've got the NORAD commissary open, too. Now, just to find you somewhere to sit and eat."  
  
O'Neill shrugged, "Don't worry. We'll find somewhere or go back to my office."  
  
Hemmings, "Ah, sir, no disrespect, but it would be nice if you stayed here."  
  
Sighing, "Understood, Captain. We'll stay if we can find a table."  
  
Looking at Teal'c, "Do you see anything?"  
  
Nodding, "There, where Major Carter is waving at us from the back of the room."  
  
"Great. Thanks, Hemmings."  
  
Once the room realized who he and the Jaffa were, they quieted down and watched them. O'Neill nodded at those who would meet his eyes. Finally, they got to the back of the room. 


	6. When The World Halts, Chap 6

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS - Chapter 6 AUTHOR: WITEZON PARING: S/J friendship/romance RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up. SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders.  
  
6-HOURS LATER - 1900 HOURS  
  
O'Neill sat in his office, getting the latest intel briefing from SG-4, who had returned a little worse for wear on their last mission. Daniel was also there as he had helped with the translations.  
  
Finally, he dismissed them and sat in silence. Thor had returned to his ship, Garshaw and Aldwyn had returned to their current base of Tok'ra operations, and Bra'tac had returned to the Land of Light, but leaving one of his Jaffa. The Carters were someplace visiting.  
  
He worked for another two hours, before Teal'c interrupted. "O'Neill, you need to eat and I need to eat. Let us go and have dinner."  
  
Throwing down his pen, he rubbed his eyes, "God, I didn't realize how hungry I am. Let's go."  
  
Inside the Commissary the noise was fierce as they entered the facility. "Jeez, Teal'c, look how busy it is."  
  
They grabbed a tray and walked through the line picking out their food. At the end the Mess Officer stood, waiting for them. "Good evening, sir. I didn't know whether to send you something or if you were coming down for dinner."  
  
"Sorry, Captain, I guess I should let you know when we've got this many people to feed. So, how's it going?"  
  
Exhaling, "Well, sir, at first a bit tricky. We don't normally have this many people eating here, and we've been going strong for almost 3 hours."  
  
Frowning, "I hope we've got enough food?"  
  
Grinning, "Yes, sir. More than enough, plus we've got the NORAD commissary open, too. Now, just to find you somewhere to sit and eat."  
  
O'Neill shrugged, "Don't worry. We'll find somewhere or go back to my office."  
  
Hemmings, "Ah, sir, no disrespect, but it would be nice if you stayed here."  
  
Sighing, "Understood, Captain. We'll stay if we can find a table."  
  
Looking at Teal'c, "Do you see anything?"  
  
Nodding, "There, where Major Carter is waving at us from the back of the room."  
  
"Great. Thanks, Hemmings."  
  
Once the room realized who he and the Jaffa were, they quieted down and watched them. O'Neill nodded at those who would meet his eyes. Finally, they got to the back of the room.  
  
At the table were Carter, Daniel, Jacob, Ferretti, Stemke, Frasier, and Davis. "Hi kids, fancy meeting you here."  
  
Jacob teased him, "So, you decided to crawl out of the paperwork cave, eh, Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, me'n Teal'c were hungry. I had to make a command decision."  
  
"Hey, Doc, I haven't seen you in awhile. How are things?"  
  
"Well, General, you're not in the infirmary, so we're fine."  
  
She took in his tired face. "Sir, you need to get some sleep. Can you break for the night?"  
  
He wasn't tired, he was exhausted, with a headache. "I'm gonna try to find some time sooner or later, Doc."  
  
Teal'c, Carter, and Daniel exchanged a glance. Sam would eventually track him down and get him back to his quarters.  
  
0001 HOURS, O'NEILL'S OFFICE  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Teal'c opened the door. Exchanging a long look with Carter, he stepped out.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Looking up, "Yeah, Carter?"  
  
"Sir, you need to get to bed and so do I. I can't sleep until you do."  
  
Frowning, "Oh, I guess we're still sharing?" His frown got deeper, "Don't you have a mission in the morning?"  
  
Yeah, this was definitely the right tack to take, "Yes, sir. We roll out the gate at 0630. I'll need to get up at 0500 to get ready."  
  
Rubbing his face, "Okay, let's go." She followed him out the door with Teal'c leading the way.  
  
They ignored the looks they were getting from everyone and made their way to his quarters. Standing at his door was one of the SGC SFs and a SEAL.  
  
"O'Neill, I will leave you and MajorCarter here. I also need to kel-nor- reem before tomorrow's mission."  
  
Exhaling, "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know the time. Go Teal'c. Rest, meditate, sleep, whatever. C'mon, Carter, let's get some sleep."  
  
He didn't see her face redden at that comment, but neither the SF nor the SEAL blinked. O'Neill looked at the SF and nodded, "Night, Waller. He turned to the SEAL, "Good night SGT...?"  
  
"Abrahams, sir."  
  
Nodding, "Night, Abrahams." They went in his quarters. Once inside he slowly looked around.  
  
Puzzled, Carter asked, "Sir, are you looking for something?" "Just seeing if Dad was here, waiting to jump out at me."  
  
Chuckling, "No, sir. He's on his Teltac. He asked Thor if he would bring it to Earth for him. You should have seen the wide eyes when he ringed up in the gate room."  
  
"Ah, man, I missed it." He threw himself on his bed, with his knees hanging off.  
  
Gesturing with his hand, "Go, Carter, get ready for bed since you have to be up early."  
  
She was back out in less than 5 minutes. He was still laying there.  
  
"All yours, sir."  
  
He waited a second, "Carter, does this mean you're gonna be staying with me for however long this takes?"  
  
Staring at her cot as she turned back the blankets, "Well, if you don't mind, sir, I'd kinda like to stay."  
  
Another pause, then he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. "No, Sam, I don't mind at all."  
  
She glanced up at him, hearing the seriousness of his tone. He continued, "In fact, one day, hopefully very soon, I'd like this to be permanent."  
  
Tilting her head in query, but meeting his gaze steadily, "Permanent? As in the same room or the same bed?"  
  
His gaze was intense, "Both, but not just the room or the bed. I want to have you in my life, Sam, permanently. I care, actually quite a lot, for you."  
  
He saw her swallow, but she didn't back away from him, "I care a lot about you, too, Jack, and I'd like to have you in my life, permanently."  
  
Smiling, "Good. That's really good, Sam.  
  
They continued to stare at each other, the intensity escalating.  
  
'Oh, yeah.' O'Neill released a long breath, then said in a low, rumbling voice, "Sam, I'm really wantin' to come over there right now. Or better yet, you here."  
  
'Oh, yeah,' Sam thought she had never heard his voice sound as sexy as it did right then. "That sounds like another really good idea, Jack."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
O'Neill rolled his eyes, and called out, "Yeah?"  
  
A muffled voiced, "Sir, its MAJ Ferretti, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you."  
  
She heard him whisper out, "Great." Louder, "Okay, I'll be right out."  
  
Looking at Sam, the intensity between them had decreased slightly. "Carter, get some sleep. I'll try to be quiet when I get back in."  
  
She smiled at him. "What?"  
  
"That sounds so...homey, sir."  
  
"Night, Sam," shaking his head, he grinned as he walked out the door.  
  
He closed the door and looked at Ferretti, "Okay, Lou, what's so important that I can't get to bed?"  
  
Staring at him, "Sir, I need to show you something."  
  
Sighing, "Yeah, sure." Feeling the headache pounding behind his eyes, "But let's stop by the Infirmary first."  
  
Sympathetically, Lou asked, "I betcha you got a hell of headache, sir."  
  
"Not takin' that bet, Lou."  
  
He nodded at his security team, and Waller led off with Abrahams following. A medic looked up at their entrance and immediately went to get Dr. Frazier.  
  
She quickly walked back in, "General, I've been expecting you."  
  
With a small grin, "Yeah, Doc?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I thought out that you had a headache at dinner tonight. How bad is it, sir?"  
  
Rubbing his eyes again, he didn't think before he spoke, "Oh, probably enough that I would have kept Carter up all night tossing and turning."  
  
In the sudden silence, he said, "Hell." He looked around the room and everyone looked away.  
  
Ferretti and Frazier exchanged an amused look, then she said, "Sir, if you would just sit here, I'll take a quick look and give you something for the pain. How about sleeping?"  
  
Pointing his thumb at Ferretti, "The Major decided I didn't need any sleep tonight." Ferretti rolled his eyes.  
  
As O'Neill went to sit down, he turned to his security team, "Sergeants? If its possible, I'd like to have someone at my quarters all the time. Would you take care of that?"  
  
Waller and Abrahams nodded, and Waller said, "Sure, sir. We'll get it done," as Abrahams spoke into the mike on this collar.  
  
Janet came back and quickly examined him, then handed him some pills. "Sir, these should help with the headache. Just don't operate any heavy machinery."  
  
With a teasing look, "Wouldn't dream of it, Doc. Thanks." He turned back, "Get some sleep, Janet."  
  
With a small smile she nodded, "You, too, sir."  
  
Lou led him to the secure conference room, where another guard stood. Opening the door, O'Neill found Maybourne waiting in the room.  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAP 7 (Thank you to everyone who has emailed me. W) 


	7. When The World Halts, Chap 7

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS - Chapter 7 AUTHOR: WITEZON PARING: S/J friendship/romance RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up. SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. Took you long enough to get here." O'Neill took a seat at the table, Lou took one that would let him shoot Maybourne if he tried anything. An order he had already given to the security teams.  
  
Taking in the new atmosphere in the SGC and Jack's new rank, "So, Jack, where's Hammond? He finally retire?"  
  
Smirking, "I'm seeing 4-stars, General. That's quite a jump from Colonel. How'd that happen?"  
  
With a remorseless look in his eyes, "A traitor, Maybourne, and I expect you to find out who it is."  
  
Confused, "A traitor?"  
  
At Jack's nod, he traced a pattern on the table with his finger, one that Jack knew, "Why me? Why not somebody you trust?"  
  
Staring at him, "We don't have time to find someone with your...skills. According to our estimates Earth's going to be attacked by Heru'ur in about a week. Hammond's been taken prisoner along with a couple of SG teams. Someone sold the Earth out, Harry. You find this person and bring him to me."  
  
Truly shocked, Harry stared at him, "A week. Life is going to end as we know it in a week?"  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair, "Harry, its already changing and we're not going anywhere,.  
  
Pinning him with a icy glare, "And you are going to help us stay that way."  
  
Harry watched him, thinking and figuring things out. Harry was brilliant, twisted, but brilliant. "You were supposed to be captured, not Hammond."  
  
O'Neill nodded.  
  
Continuing, "You're next. But you're harder to get because the Asguard, for some unknown reason, like and protect you."  
  
O'Neill's eyes turned even more glacial and Harry backed off. This was a pissing contest he knew he wasn't going to win. "But you're still next on the target list."  
  
Harry leaned back, smirking, "You want me to protect you, again."  
  
Lou gritted his teeth and glared at Maybourne.  
  
O'Neill had leaned forward, putting his arms on the table and said in a deadly voice, "Maybourne, this isn't about me, its about Earth. If you're thinking that this won't effect you, you're wrong. I'd bet you'd be a tasty morsel for the Go'ald. Your knowledge would make you highly...desirable. These are the Go'ald, Harry. They don't ask, they take and take very painfully. You'd have no control, Harry, none at all."  
  
With a smirk of his own, O'Neill continued, "You'd be sitting in a corner of your own brain screaming for centuries, Harry."  
  
'Shit.' Taking one last shot, "Know that from experience, eh, Jack?"  
  
O'Neill shrugged and waited.  
  
'Shit.' Harry inhaled, then let it out. "Goddamn it, Jack." He was furious at the bastard or bastards that did this to Earth and ultimately to him.  
  
He bit out, "Fine, I'll work for you, General O'Neill. But I'll report to you alone."  
  
Frowning, "You'll report to me, but also to anyone I tell you."  
  
Staring at him, Harry finally nodded. "Alright." He was actually afraid of O'Neill. 'Where the hell did this person come from?'  
  
O'Neill nodded after a few moments, "Alright." He pulled a disk from his pocket and tossed it across the table to him.  
  
"That's what I know. Start now." Harry picked up the disk and nodded.  
  
O'Neill stood up, with Lou and Harry getting up with him. "Lou, find Harry a room. I'm going back to bed."  
  
Lou nodded, "Yes, sir."  
  
After O'Neill left, Lou and Harry stood there looking at each other.  
  
Ferretti got in Maybourne's face, "Don't betray him or us. If you do, I'll kill you. Just to make sure you understand how serious I am, I've passed the word to have you killed. So even if I'm dead someone else will do it. You got that?"  
  
Staring at Harry nodded, "Ferretti, I've got no desire to be a host to some Go'ald, and I will catch the son-of-a-bitch that sold us out."  
  
Ferretti didn't believe him, "Why?"  
  
With a very cynical look, "I'm not patriotic, at least not in your view, but to give us to those snakes scares the shit out of me and pisses me off. I don't care if the West does it to the East or vice versa, but not this way. And I will drag that son-of-a-bitch to O'Neill on his knees."  
  
O'NEILL' S QUARTERS  
  
As promised, he quietly walked back in his quarters. Frazier's pills had taken care of his headache, but he was exhausted. After stopping to look at Carter for a moment, who was sleeping soundly, he collapsed on his bed.  
  
Carter's alarm clock rung and she quickly shut it off. She heard Jack move around, then settle back down. She didn't know what time he had gotten in last night, she hadn't heard him return.  
  
Very quietly she gathered up her gear and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out, then after a moment she walked over to his bed. She shook her heard in gentle amusement when she discovered that he hadn't changed from his BDUs. Just fell asleep on his bed. With a soft smile, she turned and left the room. A small grin crossed his face as he went back to sleep.  
  
At 0625 O'Neill strolled out of his quarters, and he, with his guards, made their way to the Control Room. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he went in to watch the departure of SG-1. Major Steve Kaplan, of SG-9, was the Officer on Duty.  
  
"Morning, Kaplan. How's everything going?"  
  
"Good morning, General. Not bad, sir. SG-1 and the SAS soldiers are ready to go." Kaplan watched O'Neill stare out the window. "SG-11 is gearing up in the locker room now."  
  
Sgt Davis had already dialed up the Alpha site and everyone was waiting for the final 'go'. Carter was talking with a UK Major and everyone else was standing around them.  
  
Teal'c looked up at the window and nodded, "O'Neill." Everyone else stopped talking and looked up at him.  
  
With a smile in his eyes, "Morning, everyone. Major Carter, ready to depart?" He looked over at Daniel with a quick nod.  
  
Carter smiled at him, "Yes, sir. Major Garver and I were going over the last minute details."  
  
"Davis?" O'Neill took a sip of coffee.  
  
Sergeant Davis checked the MALP one more time, "Yes, sir. Everything looks fine."  
  
"Alright, SG-1, you have a go. Major Garver, learn from them."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam nodded at Teal'c and he led off with some of the SAS following him, Daniel and his group followed him, and then Sam and MAJ Garver saluted and went through the gate with the rest of SAS troops.  
  
Kaplan stood next to O'Neill, "Hard to send them off on their own, sir?"  
  
Nodding, "Yeah, hated it the past, hate it today." Taking another sip of coffee, "Let me know when SG-11 is ready to go."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Turning around, O'Neill found himself looking at Wo'tac. "Good Morning, Wo'tac."  
  
Nodding, "O'Neill."  
  
"I'm going to my office, then breakfast after SG-11 departs."  
  
Wo'tac nodded. Sighing to himself, O'Neill walked into his office thinking about what happened last night.  
  
The night before Bra'tac had stopped by with Wo'tac, Teal'c following them in. "O'Neill, Teal'c has requested some Jaffa to guard your person."  
  
O'Neill nodded, "Yeah, that's what he said he would do." Nodding at Wo'tac with his head, "Wo'tac will be staying here with us?"  
  
Staring hard at O'Neill, drilling holes in him, Wo'tac answered, "Yes. Do you have a problem with that, human?"  
  
Sitting back in his chair, O'Neill studied him. Teal'c and Bra'tac studied O'Neill. He had to pass this test. "Not with a Jaffa whose not going to try to kill me or takeover Earth."  
  
Standing up, "I'm not concerned about the abilities of a Jaffa with a missing leg, Wo'tac. I expect you to fight better now than before. I expect you give your life, if you need to. I expect you to give your word as a free Jaffa to continue the fight against the Go'ald."  
  
Wo'tac stared hard at him. Bra'tac and Teal'c nodded in approval.  
  
"O'Neill of the Tau'ri, I lost my leg fighting Go'ald, maybe not when you were a child, but close enough. I am still one of the best fighters there is in the Jaffa."  
  
He walked closer to O'Neill, staring eye to eye with him, "I have heard of O'Neill of the Tau'ri. He is the enemy you do not want. The destroyer of Go'ald. Friend of the Asguard. The price on his head is high."  
  
O'Neill nodded.  
  
Wo'tac continued, "I have heard Bra'tac talk of you. Upstart, he calls you."  
  
O'Neill glanced over at Bra'tac, who shrugged.  
  
"He also calls you honorable and worthy to be a Jaffa."  
  
More silence as Wo'tac studied him, "I will protect O'Neill of the Tau'ri. Slayer of Gods and Friend of Gods."  
  
Teal'c inhaled sharply at that comment. O'Neill looked at him, questioningly. But Teal'c had turned to look at Bra'tac. Bra'tac studied O'Neill with a look of obsidian.  
  
Bra'tac finally nodded. "It is right that the Free Jaffa protect the Slayer of Gods and the Friend of Gods." Teal'c nodded in respect.  
  
Squinting at them, O'Neill asked with trepidation, "What?"  
  
Teal'c answered, "O'Neill, there is an old story told to each generation of Jaffa. It says that it would fall upon the honor of the Jaffa to protect he who would destroy the known gods and be a friend of the old gods. He would come from the world of the first, from whom we all had arisen."  
  
O'Neill started to speak, then stopped. 'What the hell am I supposed to say to that?'  
  
Finally, "I accept the protection of the Free Jaffa."  
  
Turning to look at Bra'tac - catching him by surprise, "I expect the Free Jaffa to fulfill these duties, Master Bra'tac."  
  
Bra'tac studied him, then nodded. "Of course, O'Neill. The Free Jaffa will fight beside the Tau'ri and guard the Destroyer."  
  
Sighing to himself, "Thank you, Bra'tac." With that they all left, except Teal'c.  
  
He plopped down into his chair, "Teal'c, what the hell was that?" He dropped his head against the back of the chair, "Destroyer of Gods?"  
  
Shaking his head, "Geezh - me? I'm only human, Teal'c. I'm nothing special."  
  
Teal'c contemplated the man slouched in the chair before him, "O'Neill, we are not saying you are a god, but the destroyer and friend of gods." He continued to study him, "What Wo'tac said has crossed my mind several times."  
  
He walked closer to O'Neill, "You are not a god, but you are different than the others. You know pain so deep as to be soul stealing. You know joy equally as deep to bring unending happiness. You are a warrior who will not stop until you are dead with a weapon in your hands. You will not be deterred in your mission to save your world, but will not fail to take into consideration the worlds of others."  
  
O'Neill had closed his eyes when he thought about the lizards. Teal'c knew what O'Neill was thinking and continued, "Yet, even that would not deter you from your promise. You have honor, much honor, O'Neill. I believe that is why Thor considers you his friend, and why the Tollan are afraid of you."  
  
O'Neill shook his head, disagreeing.  
  
Tilting his head in query, "Why, O'Neill, if the Asguard resemble those aliens who had abducted humans for testing, do you consider Thor a friend? Do you see something of yourself in him? Do you disregard his size as a danger?"  
  
A flash of light and Thor was present. They both looked at O'Neill. Thor spoke, "I, too, have heard the stories of the Jaffa and have wondered at the resemblance to you. I have also wondered at how readily you accepted my species, General. Why did you?"  
  
Sighing, "Guys..." Taking another breath, "Alright, I'll say this once, but never again, and I'll deny I've ever said it."  
  
He gestured with his hand futilely, "I've always been able to trust my instincts about people...beings. When I saw Teal'c and what he did, even as First Prime to Apophis, I knew that I could trust him and be friends with him. I've never been disappointed." He traded a long, look with Teal'c, who finally nodded in acceptance.  
  
O'Neill turned to look at Thor, "Even though it wasn't you I met first, I didn't feel threatened by the Asguard. But I also didn't feel friendship with them." He studied Thor, "Yet, when I met you, I did. When I met you, I trusted you. Its something deep inside me, something I've honed over the years and trusted. I consider you my friend. Someone I can trust."  
  
Thor nodded after a moment, "I, too, felt friendship for you when we met. While the Asguard have many friendships with other non-Asguard species, I do not have any as strong as I feel for you. It is very strange, but not unwanted.  
  
Thor blinked and O'Neill grinned. Thor looked up at Teal'c, who nodded at him.  
  
O'Neill sighed then looked at his alien friends. "Thanks, guys." They nodded. Thor disappeared and Teal'c went to stand outside the door.  
  
BACK TO THE PRESENT  
  
RING RING  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
Nodding, "Okay Kaplan. Here's a mission change. Get SG-2 saddled up with some SEALS. Send SG-3 to replace SG-1 at the Alpha site with the SAS. Put some of SEALS on SG-1. I want them here for a mission briefing in 60 minutes." Another nod, "And the time to start sending through the troops to the Alpha site with SG-5?"  
  
Frowning, "Get Zembowske in my office in 15."  
  
O'Neill continued to frown as he put down the phone, thinking about he had to do next. Sighing, he touched the device on his wrist.  
  
"Thor? Would it be possible for me to come up there for a few minutes?" A flash and he was gone. Another flash and Wo'tac joined him.  
  
Zembowske stood outside O'Neill's door exactly 15 minutes after he was told to be there. There was a flash of light he could see come under the door frame. Wo'tac stepped out the door and tilted his head to the office and Zembowske went in.  
  
O'Neill stared at him for a minute, "Sit. Major, what's going on with moving out to the Alpha site?"  
  
Shaking his head, he'd been expecting this, "Sir, its all the equipment that the Japanese want to take through. They say they need it."  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"General, they do need some of it, but not all. We've got a lot stashed there already. I've tried to explain that, but they haven't seen it yet, so they're concerned they're gonna get cut off. They know that they're responsible for building the Alpha site to be ready in case anything goes wrong. The Australians are ready to go and so are the Special Forces and Para-rescuers. They've already paired down to what they can carry."  
  
Stretching his neck, "Okay, put everything out into the northern fields that the engineers really gotta have. Everything else leave it where it is. You guys are going through today at 1200."  
  
'Shit!' Shocked, "Yes, sir. Will do."  
  
O'Neill could see everything running through Zembowske's mind that he needed to get done.  
  
"Zach, be ready."  
  
Standing up, he saluted, "Yes, sir."  
  
Looking at his clock, he found he had 30 minutes before briefing SG-1 and SG-2. He called Jacob on his Teltac. After that he called Thor again. Then the President. Time sure passes when you're having fun.  
  
Wo'tac opened the door. "O'Neill, it is time."  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAP 8 


	8. When The World Halts, Chap 8

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS - Chapter 8 AUTHOR: WITEZON PARING: S/J friendship/romance RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up. SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders.  
  
"ATTENTION."  
  
"At ease. Take a seat." O'Neill looked at SGs-1 and 2 with their extra team members.  
  
Without any preamble, O'Neill began, "SGs-1 and 2, you've been recalled for a new mission. A live mission."  
  
They nodded and waited. "You, and General Carter, are going to P89-63P."  
  
Carter, Daniel, and Ferretti sat up at the planet's designation. Teal'c blinked, then nodded.  
  
Daniel carefully asked, "Ahm, Jack? That's a Go'ald world. Why are we going there?"  
  
Looking back at his teams, "Rumors, Daniel. Rumors that say there are new Tau'ri prisoners there."  
  
"O'Neill, you are talking of the prison camp on G'endra?"  
  
Nodding, "Yeah, Teal'c. SG-11 came back with some information Garshaw was able to confirm. There are new Tau'ri prisoners that just arrived." He looked at each of them, "I need you to see who it is, and if its our people, get them out."  
  
Daniel moved uncomfortably in his seat, "But Jack, shouldn't we try to get out whoever is there?"  
  
Before Jack could answer, Teal'c did, "No, DanielJackson. If they are not members of the SGC we cannot let ourselves be known."  
  
Unhappy, Daniel looked at Jack.  
  
Nodding, "Daniel, he's right."  
  
After a moment, Jack continued, "It could also be trap. So, Jacob will monitor as much as he can, but not too close so he won't be detected. You and he will set-up coordinated times to check in, if he hasn't heard from you in 6 hours, he's to return to Earth without you. Understood?"  
  
They all nodded after a moment.  
  
Ferretti spoke up, "When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as you're released by Medical. Dismissed."  
  
Sixty minutes later, O'Neill watched as SG-1 and 2, saluted and ringed up. He watched Siler set-up the 'gate for Zembowske and all his forces to go through. Feeling someone's eyes on him, he turned finding Stemke at his shoulder.  
  
With an evaluating look, "Captain. What are you doing now?"  
  
Surprised, "Sir, I was going over the supply and personnel lists as more of the SEAL Teams arrive, and working with them and the Special Forces teams. I came out for some coffee."  
  
Seeing the look in O'Neill's eyes, he added, "But, perhaps you have something else for me, General?"  
  
With a grin, "Yeah, Captain, I think I do. Walk with me." Once in his office, "Captain, Wo'tac and I are going up to see Thor this afternoon to discuss some of their intelligence they're sharing with us. Come with me."  
  
Without equivocation, "Yes, sir."  
  
Nodding, O'Neill yelled out, "Wo'tac?"  
  
When Wo'tac stepped up beside him, O'Neill tapped his bracelet and they all disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
O'Neill watched the shock, then the absolute amazement cross Stemke's face, but that was all the SEAL revealed as he stood there and stared at his home planet for the first time from space."  
  
Thor looked O'Neill, then at Stemke. In his gentle voice, "Your planet is very beautiful, Captain Stemke."  
  
Tearing his eyes away to look at Thor, "Yes, sir, it truly is." His eyes were drawn back to Earth.  
  
O'Neill said just as quietly, "You never realize how delicate, how important, it really is until you see it from space."  
  
Then he turned to Thor, "Thor, I appreciate the help. Did you get all the equipment up from the ground?"  
  
Nodding once, "Yes, O'Neill. We can leave whenever you are ready."  
  
"The SG teams and all the others should be halfway through the Stargate, so let's go."  
  
Thor touched a button on his wrist band and the ship transferred into hyper space and Stemke watched the transition in awe.  
  
O'Neill watched the innocence of the Stemke's reactions to Earth receding from their sight. Finally he turned to O'Neill.  
  
Quizzically, "Sir?"  
  
O'Neill raised an eyebrow in question, "Yeah?"  
  
"Is it..." He stopped to gather his thoughts, "Is it always like this?"  
  
Shrugging, "I've rarely departed Earth by spaceship. Most of our missions are through the Stargate and its not the same."  
  
He paused for a minute, "One minute you're in the Gate Room, the next you're on a planet. You never see your home planet behind you."  
  
After a moment, O'Neill continued, "Let's go to the bridge."  
  
P89-63P -- SG-1 AND SG-2. 'Great, just great,' Sam studied the layout before them. Yes, it was a prison camp. Yes, it was guarded by Jaffa. Yes, it had new Tau-ri prisoners; yes, they were from the SGC; but they couldn't find a pattern to the patrols. They had found Major Griff of SG-3, and Lt Turner and SGT Williamson of SG-12. That's it. Nothing of General Hammond or the other 8 team members.  
  
Laying side by side, Ferretti and Carter surveyed the camp with Daniel, Teal'c and the other team members deployed around them.  
  
After watching the camp for three hours trying, and still unsuccessful in finding any patterns, Carter whispered, "Major, I think our best time is to wait until dark and then try to pull them out.  
  
Nodding, "Agreed. We need to get word to your Dad."  
  
They both quickly checked their watches, and he whispered, "Thirty minutes until the first check-in. Franklin, Daniel, and Banazek?"  
  
"Yeah." They both turned away to quietly instruct their team members. Franklin nodded, then looked over at Daniel, who hadn't agreed quite as quickly. After a few more whispers from Sam, he nodded. They slowly pulled back into the forest, tapped Banazek on the shoulder, and then disappearing into the trees.  
  
Carter whispered to Ferretti, "Now we wait." They pulled back into the forest, leaving their scouts at the tree line.  
  
THOR'S SHIP  
  
During the quick trip to the Alpha Site, Thor and O'Neill discussed the latest intelligence and scans that the Asguard had been running. Stemke watched the two of them, trying to figure out that relationship and listening to their discussion.  
  
Out of the blue, "Thor, I'm going to try and break into Heru'ur's mothership and on his front line home planet." Wot'ac looked at him in surprise.  
  
Thor asked, "That is very ambitious, O'Neill. How do you plan to accomplish this?"  
  
Sighing, "If the fight comes to Earth, we don't stand a chance. We'll lose too many people and have too much land to defend."  
  
Nodding in agreement, "And?"  
  
With a hard look in his eyes, "We take it to him."  
  
Softly, "How?"  
  
"I want to move as many of our combat forces to as many planets as we can get them to with stargates. We'll need to secure the gates on the leading planet, P79-112, and then converge on the mothership."  
  
"General?"  
  
O'Neill looked over at Stemke, "Yeah, Captain?"  
  
"You're going to need some strong troops to keep the gates open, sir."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Studying O'Neill, "That's why you've had the SEALs, Special Ops, and Para- Rescurers start their training first?"  
  
"Yeah." Not looking up from the scans, "I'm going to use those teams to keep the field of fire clear around the gates so the others can come out of the gate with as few casualties as possible."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Stemke studied the scans more thoroughly and O'Neill continued pointing out what he was looking out and why.  
  
Thirty minutes later, "O'Neill, we are here."  
  
"Thanks, Thor. Can I speak with Major Zembowske?"  
  
Nodding, Thor touched a button on his cuff. O'Neill spoke into air, "Major Zembowske? This is O'Neill."  
  
Surprised, "General? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm above you and we've brought all the extra equipment with us. We're coming down, so don't shoot us."  
  
Shocked silence, then, "Yes, sir, give me 5 and then come down. You can put the equipment in the field at the north field."  
  
"Will do. O'Neill out."  
  
O'Neill looked over at Thor, "Thor, would you send down the equipment in 5 minutes?"  
  
He pushed another button, "It will be done." Thor stepped over to the window, "Shall I wait for you?"  
  
Looking up at Thor with a grin, "Thank you. Yeah, Thor, if you would wait I won't be down there too long."  
  
Five minutes later both O'Neill and the equipment were down at the alpha site.  
  
Zembowske walked over, "Sir! I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
Looking over the area, "Well, Zach, I thought that it would be good that you had this equipment."  
  
He turned to stare hard at Zembowske, who nodded at O'Neill for a moment. He pulled his shoulders back, accepting the unwanted responsibility.  
  
O'Neill nodded in agreement, "So, Zach, let's walk over to the other commanders."  
  
For the next 30 minutes O'Neill spoke to Zembowske and the other commanders. He spoke frankly, telling it straight, though with the strength of his personality piercing through the dread. They were all professionals and understood their responsibilities. They nodded, and asked a few pointed questions about what O'Neill was going to do. He told them.  
  
After a few minutes of shock while they all absorbed the information, they stared at him with respect, remorse, and finally steadfastness.  
  
Zembowske and General Bradford stepped closer to him, with Colonels Motuko and Tamsin directly behind them with the special ops commanders a step from them.  
  
Zembowske spoke, "Sir, we'll hold. Count on us." Everyone nodded in agreement. They stood together quietly talking among themselves, other team members had gathered around them and heard some of the information.  
  
O'Neill felt the stares coming at him from all sides Wot'ac shifted slightly as did Stemke, but O'Neill waved them down. He turned to look around at everyone who had gathered.  
  
Continuing to provide the much needed command presence, regardless of how uncomfortable it made him, O'Neill concluded, "You are Earth's last chance for humanity's survive. We are going out to meet Heru'ur and we need you to hold the Alpha site. Major Zembowske, Commander of the Alpha Site, has his orders. Listen to him." He looked around again, catching people's eyes, infusing them with some of his strength and pride. He nodded at them.  
  
Just as he touched his cuff to have Thor retrieve them, "Attention! Present Arms!"  
  
Everyone froze at attention and saluted O'Neill. O'Neill and Stemke came to attention and O'Neill saluted back, then disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Order Arms!"  
  
Bradford looked over at Zembowske, "O'Neill doesn't do anything in half measures, does he?"  
  
Shaking his head, "No, General, and if anyone can pull this off, he can. He's the best chance Earth has."  
  
Bradford slowly nodded, "Let's get to it them." A quick glance at Zembowske, who nodded in agreement, he moved out to get his troops set up.  
  
Patterson, 2IC to Zembowske, walked over to him, "Yeah, Major, if Earth survives...if O'Neill survives, we've still got to be ready for casualties and support for Earth."  
  
"Yeah." With his first grin of the week Zach looked at Patterson, "Well, Marianne, as the General says, "Let's get goin', Campers!"  
  
Finding a momentary relief in their laughter, they walked off to the HQ.  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 9 


	9. When The World Halts, Chap 9

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS - Chapter 9

AUTHOR: WITEZON

PARING: S/J friendship/romance

RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up.

SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders'.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHhhhh." The scream slowly faded out as the Lt Henricks of SG-3 lost consciousness.

Hammond didn't close his eyes or divert his stare as he watched his SGC teams tortured before him. He watched his men and women, tortured – over and over again – so he would give up the security codes to get through the Earth Stargate.

They didn't believe him when he said that the codes would be changed. He yelled, begged, that it was standard practice, his codes wouldn't work any longer.

They didn't care.

Hammond's soul bled as he watched his teams tortured. 'Oh God, please help us," was the fervent prayer he'd been thinking over and over again for the last 4 days. They didn't torture him; they knew that torturing his teams would be much more effective.

Suddenly the door swept open. "My Lord!"

Heru'ur looked at one of his Senior Jaffa. "What?"

"My Lord, the Humans are doing something! The Asguard have settled into orbit around their planet."

Slowly nodding, Heru'ur turned to Hammond, "And, what could that be, General?"

Shrugging, "I don't know. O'Neill's in charge now." Hammond paused for a moment, "And he's also the most dangerous person I've ever met. He'll kill you and enjoy it."

Heru'ur said nothing, but continued to stare at him. Hammond continued, "He hates you, Heru'ur. But he's patient. Just waiting to get to you. Now you've given him the opening."

Hammond thought that Her'ur's eyes tightened. "When you had him before, he had nothing to protect him. No idea where he was until you had taken him prisoner. Now he already knows who has us and that you plan on attacking Earth. You can't use the stargate as he's already changed the security codes to something I don't know." Hammond paused for a breath, "He's planning to kill you, Heru'ur."

Heru'ur was still silent. "When you tortured and killed him over and over again, you've done something few others have been able to do. He hates you with a cold hatred and he's unstoppable in the art of destruction. You won't even know what's happened until its too late."

Hammond continued to stare at Heru'ur. "Your only chance now is to send us to a neutral planet and leave. You may think we're only a weak human race, but since O'Neill came back from being your 'guest,' he's taken out more Go'alds than he did before. He considers you his personal target and he's probably been tracking your movements. He understands you and he will kill you. It's all your choice."

Heru'ur thought for a few minutes more. Then, "No, General, my choice is already made."

Taking the 'zat his senior Jaffa had in his hand, he shot Hammond. Turning he left them all there either unconscious or moaning in pain. "No human will ever get the best of Heru'ur."

Turning his back on the tortured humans, Heru'ur asked his Jaffa, "Was there more?"

Bowing his head respectfully, "Yes, My Lord. The humans have attacked G'endra and taken all the humans there."

Frowning, "Did they really?"

Keeping his head bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

"And no one noticed their arrival on the planet?"

"Evidently not, My Lord."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, "Kill everyone in the camp, to include those Jaffa who are left. They disappointed me."

Heur'ur turned and exited the cell. He didn't notice the look of hatred in this Jaffa's eyes as he acknowledged the order.

Continued in Part 10


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS – Chapter 10

AUTHOR: WITEZON

PARING: S/J friendship/romance

RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up.

SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders'.

Daniel, Franklin, and Banazek silently walked back to their commanders. Daniel whispered to Sam, "We've been ordered to take the camp. Your Dad has been ordered to fire from his ship and we're to get the SG members and ring back up to his ship."

Sam stared at him, then nodded. "When does Dad start firing?"

Checking his watch, "10 minutes."

She turned to Ferretti and Banazek, "We go in from our designated directions, firing as we go, get the teams, and get back to the ring area?"

Lou nodded, "Yeah." He clenched his jaw, then, "How the hell did O'Neill know this?"

Shrugging, "He just did, Lou. Now we have to make it work."

"Yeah." Smirking at her, "Someday I want to know how he does this and what his IQ is. He always plays like he's too dumb to understand, but I've always wondered."

Smirking at him, "Yeah, me too." She pulled back and stood up. "Let's do it. SG1 left, SG2 right."

"Acknowledged. Mark 2222. In five we go in."

"Confirmed." Everyone faded into the darkness taking up their positions.

Sam and Lou glanced at each other, professional faces in place. Lou whispered, "2226."

SG1 and 2 flowed into final position, Sam whispered, "Mark."

Like the shadows O'Neill had taught them to be, they entered the camp. Killing silently. Knives brought death to the jailers. Hands equally twisted necks into silence.

SG2 entered the first tent, and shouted in a whisper, "SG-3 and 12 report!"

There was silence then a haggard voice replied "SG-3 reports 3, sir. Unknown for all others."

"Then let's get the f out of there then, Lt"

In a strong, relieved, tone, "Yes, sir. We've been waiting for you."

"Identify yourself."

"CPT Henderson, sir. Also SGTs Walcott and Andreas. I think LT Gregory is here from SG-12, but wounded."

This confirmed their count. "Affirm. Who needs assistance?"

In a wounded voice, "Just Gregory, sir. Walcott, Andreas, and me can make it."

They quickly grabbed them and pushed their way out of the cell block. Other prisoners took advantage of the jail break and ran out causing chaos in the area. The SG teams expected this and used it.

Carter shouted in her hand-held, "Dad, ring us up now!"

Without bothering to answer, the rings came down and up they went. They all stood there in the sudden silence and took a breath.

Jacob called out, "Everyone hang on! We're hauling ass out of here!" With that most of them fell to the deck as Jacob shot the teltac out of the planet's orbit into space, then into hyper space.

Ferretti and Carter moved towards Gregory who was closet to them, "Lt, talk to us. Where are the others?"

Gregory held his chest as he tried to answer them, "…..they.. ahmm" – coughing – then in a choking whisper, "took them….two days…"

"Shit." Ferretti looked at Carter, then nodded in resignation.

"Goddamn it, I was hoping O'Neill was wrong."

Wearily closing her eyes for a second, "Yea, Lou, I hoped we'd find General Hammond, too."

He nodded, "Shit." He took a deep breath, "Let's get these guys settled and get some sleep. Who knows what else he's got for us to do."

Henderson spoke up, "I'm not a guy, sir. But who is he?"

Grinning at her, Carter spoke, "No, you're not, and he is General O'Neill. He's taking care of Earth now."

She stared at them for a moment, then sighed in relief. "That's what we all hoped. We knew that he would come for us."

A cold feral grin sat on her face, "He's gonna kick their asses. I'm glad to be able to see it for Connor and Wilinski."

"They didn't make it, Captain?"

She closed her eyes, "No, sir. We watched them die in front of us. General Hammond was chained to the wall as they made him watch each of being tortured."

She rolled her head against the ship's wall behind her, "For hours and hours they tortured us. Then suddenly they grabbed some of us and we found ourselves here."

"How long have you been here?"

Still with here eyes closed, she choked out around her own cough, "About 2 days, Ma'am."

"What's wrong with you?"

Shrugging, "The same as the others, Majors, a lot of pain."

Ferretti and Carter exchanged another glance and let Henderson rest. They got up and started doing triage on the survivors.

IN THE SGC

O'Neill walked into his darkened quarters, and with hardly a misstep he called out, "So, Harry, I hope this means you got something for me?"

He heard a snort in the darkness, "Damn, Jack, I know I didn't move. How did you know I was here?"

As he turned on the desk light, "I felt you, Harry."

Looking around he found Harry lying on Carter's cot. In a conversational tone, "So, Harry what's been happening?"

"You mean between someone trying to shoot, stab, or just hit me?"

"Yeah."

Sighing, "It's Hendrikson."

Searching his memory, he finally asked, "Who?"

"Hendrikson, from the Stargate Sub-Committee." Mayborne took a breath, "He's got a sick kid."

"What?"

"Sick kid. She's eight years old."

"Shit."

"He'd do anything to save her."

Closing his eyes in remembered grief, "Yeah."

O'Neill collapsed on top of his bed, and rubbed his eyes, "So, he sold out Earth hoping they'd cure his kid."

"Yeah."

"So, what happened?"

"She died yesterday."

"Shit."

After a new minutes of quiet, O'Neill asked, "You alright?"

"No."

"Need the doc?"

"Probably."

O'Neill watched him sluggishly rub his face, "I'm trying to get Hendrikson's face out of my mind when he killed himself."

Another few seconds of quiet, then, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

A whispered, "I know."

O'Neill got up, opening the door, "Get the doc in here."

His guards looked at him, shocked. One did as he ordered, calling for med support and the other pushed her way into O'Neill's quarters.

She had already pulled her weapon, locked and loaded as she quickly shoved O'Neill behind her and aimed her weapon at Mayborne.

"Stand down, Winouski, he's injured. He's done what I asked him to."

Nodding, she slightly lowered her weapon, "How did he get in here, sir? We've got your quarters under 24x7 surveillance."

Shrugging, "Don't know, Sgt, I guess your team will have to try harder."

Without looking at him, she took the rebuke for her team, "Sir, yes, sir."

Behind them the med team with more security ran in, Frazier headed them up, "Sir! You're okay?"

"Yeah, Doc, it's Mayborne that needs help."

CONTINUED IN CHAP 11


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: WHEN THE WORLD HALTS - Chapter 11

AUTHOR: WITEZON PARING: S/J friendship/romance

RATING: PG-13 or R (depending on how you feel about swearing) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but what my mind thinks up. SUMMARY: JACK CENTRIC - What happens when the universe is at stake, Hammond is missing, and everything rests on Colonel O'Neill's shoulders.

4 HOURS LATER

After Maybourne had been removed to the Infirmary and Security had redoubled its efforts for his security, O'Neill had finally gotten to sleep. He tossed and turned thinking about Hendrikson and his daughter. Every time he dreamed, Charlie's face replaced the the daughter's face. Eventually he slept uninterrupted for a few hours, then the door to his quarters opened and his black ops senses took over.

He didn't open his eyes, he just listened, anticipating the violater. He figured his security team had been somehow been neutralized – for a second time today. Either that or he was gonna to kick their collective asses. Or let Teal'c do it.

Now he was alone. Too bad. For the intruder.

His mind focused even further and could count the breaths coming from the intruder and they're good attempt at being quiet. Finally the intruder made their way to his bedside. He could feel the air pressure change as a hand made its way to head and he reacted – he deflected the hand and his legs moved taking out the intruder's legs. The intruder landed on his bed as he moved up and his hands roughly clasped the intruder's throat, O'Neill's body weighed down heavily and kept the intruder from trying anything else.

O'Neill was slowly killing the intruder when a gasp sounded, "S..i..r" Another gasp, weakeningly sounded, "Jack…"

Jack looked down in horror as he realized that he was strangling Sam. Immediately the pressure was gone and Sam choked in great lung fulls of air. She looked up at Jack, and found him still staring at her in horror. He got up on his arms and knees.

"Sam!" He couldn't believe he had tried to kill Sam of all people. 'God, what did I do?'

For Sam the terror was slowing ebbing as she got more and more oxygen back into her system, she became concerned with him. She reached up grabbing his collar, and tried to get out, "Jack." He didn't say anything, so she tried again to get his attention, "Sir…"

Closing his eyes, "God, Carter." He took a breath, "God, Sam, I'm so sorry." He hated himself at that moment. Normally he treasured his black ops skills, but now. He took another breath, "Sam."

She pulled down on his collar and he slowly lowered until he held himself over her body. His elbows took the weight of the top half of his body while he gently laid his lower half on hers.

"Sam." He couldn't say more. He knew he was a killer, but had always known the difference before. He had never, ever, ever, hurt Sara, and now here he was, looking at Sam's neck knowing that tomorrow she'd have deep tissue bruises, testifying to his stupidity.

Sam saw the thoughts chase through his expressive eyes. At first his eyes were cold and deadly and she knew she was going to die, then she was able to choke out a few words and they changed, recognizing who she was and he immediately let up. Now they were filled with self-loathing as they gently caressed her face and then neck.

"Jack." She pulled at him again. At first he didn't respond, but after her third tug he let himself down on her chest, but still holding up so he didn't steal her breath again.

Sighing, "Sam, I am so sorry."

Sam leaned up at kissed his chin, and got out, "I know. I understand."

He closed his eyes, then opened them again knowing he had to always know the truth.

The truth was that Sam loved him and it shown in her eyes and that she knew he would never have hurt her. She knew that his life was constantly in danger, especially now, and he had pulled up his senses to takeover unconscious thoughts. She had made the novice mistake she knew not make when Jack was in these types of situations. She should have made some noise, then walked over to him, not entered as silently as she could so she didn't wake him.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, then her lips. "God, Sam, I am so sorry. I promised myself I would never hurt you like this."

"Why?"

He frowned down into her blue eyes, not sure of the question, "Why?"

She nodded, "Did you ever hurt Sara? Or any woman like this?"

Frowning, "No, never!"

"Did you mean to hurt me?"

He stared into her eyes, he let his body drop further onto hers, "Never, Sam. I'd never do that."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

A smile let up her face, "I love you, too."

Knowing she was hurt, as he did his job extremely well, he kissed her gently and then slowly got up. "C'mon, let's go to the Infirmary. Let's let Janet look at you."

She let him pull her up, "She's probably asleep now."

Keeping a hold of her hand, "Ah, that would be no. She's in the Infirmary with Maybourne, setting him to rights."

Staring at him, "Bad night?"

"Yeah."

He didn't let go of her hand once they got into the hallway. Ignoring any and all looks, he kept her close to him and his security team ignored the handholding. Their concern was his safety and this wasn't anything close.

Janet looked up as everyone entered the Infirmary and saw Sam's neck.

She charged over, "Sam, what happened?"

Jack immediately took responsibility, "That would be me, Doc."

Frowning in confusion, "What?"

Swallowing painfully Sam interjected in the silence, "I thought he was asleep and tried not to make any noises when I went to see him."

Janet shook her head, and exhaled, "Sam, that was a stupid mistake, and General, maybe she should get her own room."

"No," immediately exploded from Sam and both Janet and Jack looked at her.

Janet stared at her, "Okay, let's get some x-rays." She pulled a reluctant Sam away from Jack. He stared after her for a moment before a wave of exhaustion filled him.

Teal'c spoke suddenly from behind him, "O'Neill, lie down and rest. You are overtired and need rest to regain your sense of self."

O'Neill jumped and turned around, "Jesus, Teal'c, you scared the shit out of me!"

Knowingly, "Indeed." He stared at O'Neill and finally Jack nodded.

"There are many beds here to use, while you wait for MajorCarter."

He stared at Teal'c. Brother to brother – warrior to warrior – killer to killer. "You know what happened tonight?"

"Yes."

Jack stared at him in pain, "Teal'c."

Staring back, "I know, O'Neill. You did that to protect yourself. Normally you would not have done that, but you are overtired. And this was the second time this evening. Neither one should have happened and I will work with the security force to ensure it does not again." Staring at him, he repeated, "You need rest to ensure you do not do it again."

They exchanged another look, "Yeah, I guess I do."

He looked around and found bed in the corner. He looked back at Teal'c, "You'll…" He gestured around the room with his hand.

Teal'c nodded, "Yes." He wouldn't leave O'Neill unless he was dead.

O'Neill nodded and suddenly the heaviness of having the world on his shoulders showed momentarily. He heaved himself up on the bed and was asleep before his head fully settled on the pillow. He knew that Teal'c would provide the security he needed to sleep.

Thirty minutes later, Sam and Janet emerged from x-ray. While Sam's neck was going to be a livid reminder of exactly how dangerous Jack could be, she was going to be fine.

They walked out to find half of the Infirmary was shut down. Security guards were layered around the room and doors, and finally Teal'c stood in front of O'Neill's bed, fully armed, preventing anyone from interrupting his sleep.

Sam stopped at the sight of O'Neill sleeping. "Teal'c?"

He nodded, "He would want you there with him. He has not allowed himself to fall fully asleep yet."

She nodded while Janet sighed and applied some cream to her neck. Sam slowly made her way to Jack and stood a little back from the bed.

She watched as he slowly smiled, but didn't open his eyes. He lifted the blankets and waited. Smiling Sam got rid of her boots and climbed into bed with him.

"Night, Sam." He kissed her neck.

Still smiling, "Night, Jack." And snuggled back against him.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack took a deep breath and smelled something he hadn't before or for a very long time. Oh sure, he had shared very close quarters with Sam before, but usually not the same bed or even sleeping bag. He was on his back and Sam had her head on chest. This he liked, however, the slight noise in the background – that he could do without.

He knew where he was and what he had done. He'd never forget again, he'd train himself to know this smell, so even when he wasn't expecting it he'd never react like that again. He never really fully slept off-world, so when anyone entered the tent, his brain registered who it was and whether or not they were friend or foe.

He opened his eyes to watch Sam sleep on his chest. He could just see the bruising, something he'd feel guilty about for a long time. He'd done a good job, his instructor would have been proud as the bruising proved that even asleep he knew where to strike. It was just too bad it'd been Sam. F

"General?"

Frasier's soft voice called out, she knew when he was awake after all the time he had spent in the Infirmary.

He looked up at her, and asked just as softly, "What time is it?"

"Just before 6."

"Thanks." Smiling, she nodded and left them alone. Well, as alone as they could be with Teal'c about 2 meters away and 5 members of the security team around the room, but what the heck, he had the beautiful blonde genius sleeping with him and she said she loved him.

He had to get up for his first meeting, so he slipped quietly and gently out from under Sam, leaving her sleeping soundly. She must have been exhausted. He watched her sleep for a moment, the bruising was more prominent, and again he was reminded he was a killer.

"O'Neill." A deep voice sounded behind him. Teal'c knew what he was thinking. He too had done something similar after a particularly vicious attack that Apophis had commanded him to undertake. He had woken from a nightmare when his wife had come to bed and had nearly killed her.

"T." With his hands stuck in his pockets, he turned around. Looking at Teal'c, he could see the same guilt in his eyes, and knew he understood what he was feeling. He nodded at him, relieved that someone else knew and understood what he did and felt, and how he had to move on, but always remember.

Looking around the room, he saw Mayborne laying on a bed in the corner. Coming closer, he saw Harry was awake.

"Harry."

"Jack." Maybourne knew what O'Neill had done and actually felt some sympathy for him. Hell, he actually like O'Neill most of the time and knew he'd carry this for a long time.

"Bad night?" Harry figured due to O'Neill's background he'd have nightmares. He'd had a few himself and he never even had a kid.

Nodding, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Your doctor has great pain killers."

Smirking, "Yeah, she does." Looking around the room, uncomfortable, because he, in a very weird, uncomfortable way, actually liked Maybourne. Sorta.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. You're leaving her here?"

Narrowing his eyes at him, "Yeah."

Looking at Carter, "Okay."

Studying him, looking deeply into his eyes, O'Neill finally nodded. "Okay."

O'Neill turned away and as he walked in front of a security agent, he grabbed his pistol and quickly tossed it to Maybourne. Maybourne grabbed it, and it disappeared just as quickly in his bedding. It happened so fast, the security team almost missed it.

"Sir?" The SP asked.

"Its okay, Synkowski."

0900 HOURS

KNOCK

"Enter."

Daniel quietly entered, watching Jack closely. He found out what happened from Janet, but only getting a few words from very closed mouthed Teal'c and a reluctant Sam who had quickly disappeared in Jack's quarters. He needed to see Jack.

"Jack?"

O'Neill stared at the reports on his desk, and closed his eyes. He knew what Daniel wanted to talk about.

"Daniel."

"Something happen last night?"

Jack looked up at him and Daniel saw the pain in his eyes. Jack was his best friend, and he would help. He said he needed him to be his conscience and he would be.

"How's Sam?"

Looking down, "Bruised."

Pulling teeth, "Ah, yes. How did that happen? She didn't have any bruising there when we got back."

After a moment, "Bad dreams."

Daniel stared at him, he knew the terrible dreams that Jack experienced and he came away bruised himself one night. He learned to always give Jack space and announce himself after that as Jack had scared the shit out of him before he came to himself.

"You okay?"

Glancing at him, "Someday." After a moment, "You see Sam yet?"

Nodding, "Yeah. She didn't say much then barricaded herself in your quarters."

Frowning, "Barricaded?"

"Yeah." He studied Jack, "You need to talk to her."

Sighing, "Yeah."

"I'll walk with you."

Grimacing at him, "Thanks." But he was actually glad Daniel was making him face this. He needed to talk with Sam – to help them and help him focus on his responsibility.

O'NEILL'S QUARTERS

With a look at Daniel, he knocked at his own door.

The door opened, "Jack? What…" She saw everyone standing around the door, and became more formal, "Sir?"

He grimaced at her, "Can I come in?"

Frowning at him, she pulled him in, and quickly closed the door.

Looking at him, "What are you doing? Of course, you can come in your own quarters."

He studied her, seeing her red eyes, "Sam, are you alright?"

"Why?"

"Ahmm, because Daniel said you barricaded yourself in here and your eyes are red?"

She didn't say anything, and he forced himself to continue, "And because you've got the bruises from where I tried to kill you last night?"

She closed her eyes, and got mad. "Damn it, Jack! I knew better than to do that, I knew it. No one ever gets close to you when you're sleeping when we're off-planet, we all learned that when we got your hand on our throats."

With dark, fathomless eyes, "But we're not off-planet."

Still mad at him and herself, "No, but we're under attack and I know that you're watching even in your sleep."

He closed his eyes, he didn't deserve her, "But I almost killed you last night, your neck…"

Sam stalked over to him, "I shouldn't have tried to creep into your quarters! You know that, you've told us that in the very beginning and how many times did Daniel have to learn that lesson?"

Shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets, "I don't know."

Angry, "Yes, you do! Yes, you did this to me, but I know you! When you're under stress, and God knows how much stress you're under this time, we need to make noise. We, I, always make noise! Why didn't I make noise last night?" This ended on a choking sob.

Jack couldn't stand it and tentatively gathered her in his arms, "I'm so sorry,  
Sam. I never meant to hurt you."

She quietly cried in his arms, "I know, Jack, I really do know."

He tightened his arms around her and in a low voice, "I love you."

She smiled, swallowed, and pulled him to her even more closely, "I know, Jack, and I love you, too."

They stood there in each other's arms for awhile. Jack pulled back, "I'm sorry, Sam, please forgive me."

Shaking her head, "Of course, if you forgive me for putting us both in this position."

She looked so enticing, so lovely with her love shining out of her red eyes. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, thoroughly, rising the passion between them.

KNOCK KNOCK

O'Neill pulled back, he growled, "That had better not be Daniel."

Sam, equally as aroused and angry, "I'll kill him."

Jack smiled, and with Sam still in his arms, shouted, "Yeah?"

The door opened, and Jacob walked in, "What the hell???"

Dropping his head on hers, "I'm gonna kill Jackson."

"I'll help." Sam whispered back.

Jacob nearly took Jack's head off when he saw Sam's bruised neck. He knew O'Neill had almost killed her. Hell, Sam knew it, too, yet he found her in his arms looking – well, in a way a father should never see his daughter, even when she's fully dressed.

As they both took turns explaining what happened to Jake, Sam finally learned that Jack had found Maybourne laying on her bed only a few hours earlier and what he had told him.

Shocked, "Jack, its no wonder you reacted like that. Oh my, God."

"Yeah, but I didn't try to kill Maybourne."

Jake watched them argue this out, and said nothing.

She grabbed his arm, "But you were wide awake and knew what was happening. I came in deliberately trying to not make any noise."

Jake snorted in shock, "Damn it, Sam! Even I know better than that and I haven't gone on many missions with him."

Looking down, "I know." Looking back up at Jack, letting them both see the love in her eyes, "I forgive you and I will always trust you."

Jack just stared at her, devouring her with his eyes, becoming almost feral in his regard of her and her response was breath-taking. They both forgot Jake was sitting there, getting very, very uncomfortable.

"Ah, Sam, Jack. At least wait until I leave the room." He quickly did so, as Jack reached for his daughter.

Daniel and Teal'c were waiting outside the room.

Daniel asked, "Well?"

Staring at him, "What you just did could have been very dangerous, Daniel. What if I hadn't stopped to listen? I could have killed him."

"No, you would not have."

They both stared at Teal'c. "You may have a strength advantage, but he is also strong and has many abilities he has honed over time fighting with Jaffa."

Jake glared at him, "Oh, really? He's trained with you, too?"

"Yes. He also is never unarmed on base. He said he had learned his lesson."

Stunned, "Jack's armed?"

"Yes."

"He was armed last night? With what?"

Arching an eyebrow, "He normally carries at least 3 different weapons. As do I."

"You do? Does Sam?"

"No."

Daniel looked at Jake, "Do you approve?" He gestured at the door.

Blinking at the turn of the discussion, "Yeah. I don't like the bruises, but I don't think he'll ever do it again. I've actually been waiting for this, and if he doesn't get us all killed, I'll probably be a grandfather again."

Pulling them from the door, "Let's leave, I'm trying not to think about what's going on behind that door."

TWO DAYS LATER

24 missions later, hundreds of troops had been disbursed on planets around where Heur'ur thought his impregnable planet was safe. More troops were being staged at the Alpha site, the Land of Light with the Jaffa, and the Tok'ra had given them an uninhabited planet that had a stargate for movement of their troops. The Tok'ra and the Asguard provided transportation for more troops to take out his ship. All in all, things were going well before the attack. This was to going to be a bloodbath, a lot of good soldiers, Free Jaffa, and Tok'ra were going to die. He just hoped they took a lot of Heru'ur's Jaffa went with them. He personally was going after Heru'ur. He hadn't said it outloud yet, but they all knew it and just watched him. He needed only a few more pieces of information and he would release the attack.

1 DAYS LATER

SG-1 was off-world again doing more recon. Jack and Sam were officially a couple and no one was sleeping on the cot, and Sam always made a noise when she entered their room and he always knew her scent.

It was 2300 hours and he working away in his office trying to make his tired brain work. Barking into the phone, "Get Quince and Stemke in my office now!"

Three minutes later they appeared.

Seeing his irritation, Quince and Stemke immediately stood at attention, "Sir, Colonel Quince and Captain Stemke reporting as ordered."

He frowned at them, "Yeah, yeah, at ease. Come over here and take a look at this. Tell me what this means to you."

O'Neill got up from his desk and opened the door, "Wo'tac, get in here. I want you to look at this, too, and tell me what it means to you."

Wo'tac stared at him, then nodded. When O'Neill backed away from the door and leaned against the wall farthest from his desk, Wo'tac locked the office door and went to stand next to Stemke. The three of them read the documents and then reviewed the maps on O'Neill's desk.

Quince read everything a 3d time, then stared up at O'Neill. In a very serious, quiet tone, "General, you've got it. This gives us the codes and location for Heur'ur's ship and his planet."

Stemke added, "But it's going to be dangerous, we could lose a lot of people."

Wo'tac finally took his eyes off the charts, "I am going with you, O'Neill of the Tauri."

Quince and Stemke stared at Wo'tac and then at O'Neill.

Quince asked, "General?"

Still staring at Wo'tac, "Yeah?"

"What does Wo'tac mean?"

O'Neill glanced at him, "What it sounds like, Colonel."

Stemke, "You can't go anywhere, you've got to lead the force. Sir."

Shrugging, "Sure I can."

As Quince and Stemke began to talk, O'Neill touched a button on the bracelet he always wore.

A light flashed over the room and everyone stopped talking. They looked at him.

Waving in the air, "It's a shield to stop anyone from overhearing us."

Another light flashed and Thor and Mayborne appeared.

Thor quietly asked, "You have found it?"

Equally as quiet, "Yeah. I want you to look at it."

Maybourne didn't say anything, he just picked up the papers and started reviewing them and handed them to Thor as he finished.

Finally he looked up, "How many fronts do you have out there?"

At everyone's glare, he added, "Sir."

Shrugging, "6."

Surprised, he nodded. "Yeah, that might do it."

Mayborne glanced down again, "As stupid as it is, sir, I know you're going out there. Whose remaining behind?"

He nodded at Quince, "He is."

Shocked, "Sir? I have to lead SG-12."

Shaking his head, "SG-12 is staying back. You know we'll need your team closer to the end."

Suddenly furious, "Goddamn it, General! We need to be out there, to get our teams out when the shit happens!"

Nodding, "You will be, but I'll need you here to run operations and work with Zembowski."

Stemke asked, "Me and my Seals are coming with you, that's why we've been going to the ships and different planets."

O'Neill nodded in confirmation, "Wo'tac is coming, as is SG-1."

Thor finally spoke up, "As am I."

O'Neill kneeled down in front of Thor to make them equal, "I need you to come in an hour after we're on his ship. First, I need you to take Bra'tac's Jaffa to the planet to go in with the Special Forces and infantry troops. I need you to put them on the planet using those codes, and then come to the ship. I'm hoping you'll be able to pull us off, before…"

Thor finally nodded, "Agreed."

CONTINUED IN CHAP 12


End file.
